El jardín de la noche
by HatakeSaori y YoukoSaiyo
Summary: Tú, viajero que entras aquí, pon tu mente aparte, y dime si puede ser, que tanta maravilla este hecha por engaño o por arte puro. Esta es la historia de un príncipe maldito y de un alquimista, cuyo único pecado fue amar. ¿Te atreves a conocer su historia
1. Nacido en eclipse

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru

**Autoras: **Hatake Saori y Youko Saiyo (Lizerg-chan).

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:**

**Beta: **Usarechan

**El jardín de la noche**

**Capitulo 1.- Nacido en eclipse**

En un magnífico castillo que se erguía imponente, elevándose orgulloso al cielo, como queriendo alcanzar el deseo impío de su creador: Sentirse como un dios.

Aquel día distaba mucho de cualquier otro. No había una sola nube en el firmamento, ni un solo animal daba señales de vida. No faltaron los supersticiosos que aseguraban que aquello, era sin duda signo de un mal augurio, ¿Qué otra cosa se podría pensar cuando la naturaleza misma conspiraba para ello?

No todos disfrutaban de aquel extraño silencio, en una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, los gritos y gemidos adoloridos de una mujer, rompiendo la calma de lugar.

Era una joven de largo cabello negro, estaba acostada en una amplia cama, su piel perlada por el sudor causado por el esfuerzo del parto. La habitación estaba repleta de parteras que se desvivían por atender a su señora.

— ¡Puje! —le ordenó la más anciana de las comadronas, se encontraba entre las piernas de la parturienta.

Afuera, en el momento mismo en el que el bebé nacía, el cielo se oscurecía y el sol era cubierto lentamente hasta apagarse por completo, ocasionando el pánico de los ignorantes.

—Es el demonio —murmuró la anciana al tener al recién nacido entre sus brazos.

Fuera de la habitación, un hombre caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro del corredor, ansioso, esperando cualquier noticia proveniente de la habitación.

—Tranquilícese Fugaku-sama, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien —intentó animarlo un joven hombre de cabellos plateados y rostro cubierto —. Mikoto-sama es una mujer muy fuerte, y su hijo lo será también.

—Pero Kakashi, ¿acaso no has notado que día es hoy? —preguntó el otro hombre desesperado —. Estoy seguro de que este eclipse no traerá nada bueno, son malos augurios.

El peliplateado iba a replicar cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por una anciana que salió de la habitación seguida del resto de las parteras.

— ¿Y…? —esperó expectante el padre las palabras sobre el estado de su esposa y su segundo hijo.

—Su hijo está maldito—soltó la anciana, ocasionando que el hombre saltara sobre ella arrinconándola contra la pared.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, vieja estúpida? —gritó Fugaku sujetando a la mujer de las solapas.

—Señor —intentó intervenir Kakashi, pero la anciana hizo un movimiento para que se calmara y miró al moreno a los ojos.

—No es más que la verdad —dijo la mujer con firmeza —. Su hijo ha nacido en el momento justo en que la luna cubrió el Sol.

—Mentira—murmuró el hombre apartándose un poco, después de haber escuchado esas palabras.

—Si no me cree; pregúntele a su mujer, ella le dirá la clase de criatura que ha traído al mundo —dijo la anciana con un gesto de repulsión al recordar al pequeño.

El hombre entró violentamente a la habitación, ignorando el "Fugaku-sama, por favor" proveniente de Kakashi, miró a su mujer, que aún seguía tendida en la cama, pálida y débil pero con una sonrisa en los labios que le dirigía a un pequeño bulto de sábanas que sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Eres muy lindo Sasuke-chan, estoy segura de que cuando crezcas serás tan guapo como tu padre —le hablaba tiernamente la mujer hasta que notó la llegada de su marido—. Pero mira, ha venido ha verte.

—Mikoto—dijo el hombre al ver a su esposa tan feliz, aún con el niño que tenía — ¿A qué hora nació este niño?

La pálida mujer estrechó más a su bebé entre sus brazos mientras miraba asustada a Fugaku, cuyo semblante parecía a punto de estallar de la rabia.

—No le llames así, este niño es tu hijo y se llamará Sasuke es un nombre precioso —dijo Mikoto intentando evadir la pregunta.

— ¿Es cierto o no que nació en el momento justo del eclipse?—explotó Fugaku arrebatándole el bulto de sábanas.

El pequeño lo miraba desde sus brazos. A pesar de llevar horas de haber nacido, lo miraba de una forma tan fija que lo hacía parecer inhumano. Sus ojos y cabellos eran tan oscuros como la noche, en contraste de su piel, pálida como el alba.

—Fugaku, yo… —la mujer no sabia que responderle a su marido, bajó la mirada ocultando sus ojos acuosos.

— ¡Responde! —rugió molesto — ¿Es verdad o no? –repitió nuevamente.

Mikoto asintió débilmente sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Esta respuesta llenó de odio, apretó al pequeño ocasionando que este comenzara a llorar.

— ¡No lo lastimes! –rogó la mujer, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes —, por favor… no lo lastimes, es tu hijo…

— ¡Es un monstruo! –chilló el hombre afirmando aun más la presión que ejercía en el bebé.

La mujer se levantó de la cama ignorando el dolor y cansancio del parto, arrojándose a los pies de su marido. Lloró, imploró y suplicó por la vida de su pequeño, no importándole humillarse con tal de salvar la vida de su hijo.

Fugaku miró a su esposa: se veía tan débil, tan indefensa. El rey no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer; ese niño estaba maldito y podría ser la perdición de su reino.

En la habitación lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de la reina y de su pequeño.

—Padre… —aquella voz rompió la atmósfera del lugar. Un pequeño de unos diez años se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos ébano miraban a su padre con odio, caminó hasta quedar al lado de la llorosa mujer —, madre, ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada —la pelinegra no se atrevió a decir más.

— ¿Es ese mi hermano? —preguntó arrebatando al bebé de los brazos de su padre, quien al sentirse seguro dejo de llorar para mirar a la persona que lo sostenía — Es hermoso —comentó el niño al ver como su hermanito le sonreía.

Ambos monarcas miraron a su hijo mayor en silencio. La sola presencia del niño había logrado disipar el odio del hombre, miró a su mujer quien aun tenía esa suplicante mirada. Cerró los ojos dándoles la espalda, dirigiéndose a la puerta, silenciosamente aceptando al pequeño.

Años habían pasado desde que el hijo del eclipse –como lo llamaban –había nacido, condenado a permanecer entre cuatro paredes, alejado de la luz.

Cierto día, cuando el príncipe había cumplido los quince años. El peliplateado le contó a su rey, sobre un hombre, que se decía, había logrado descubrir la piedra filosofal y el elixir de la larga vida: Un alquimista que, según los rumores. Tenía más de doscientos años.

Seguramente él; con su gran sabiduría podría ayudar al príncipe. Asombrado y con renovadas esperanzas. El rey ordenó a sus hombres buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras si era necesario.

Continuará…


	2. 2 Sol y Luna

2. Sol y Luna

— ¿Porqué tenemos que hacer esto oto-san? —preguntaba un joven rubio que caminaba a pasos apresurados tras un hombre de mayor altura que iba cargando una pila de libros.

—Porque es un honor ayudar a Uchiha-sama —respondió el hombre mientras continuaba avanzando por el oscuro pasillo—, además de que nos pagarán muy bien por hacerlo.

—Si, pero…— suspiró el chico de nuevo —, no estoy seguro de que resulte trabajar con su hijo, solo hay que ver el lugar donde vive para imaginarse que tipo de persona es el Uchiha ese.

—Como digas Naruto, solo procura no llamarle así cuando nos encontremos con su padre, no creo que aprecie mucho que te refieras de esa forma a su hijo—recomendó el hombre antes de doblar en un pasillo a su izquierda.

—He oído que mantiene a su hijo encerrado en una habitación de su castillo—replicó el muchacho siguiendo los pasas de su progenitor—si se atreve a eso, no creo que le importe como me refiero a "Uchiha-san"— dijo con sorna.

El mayor suspiró con un poco de exasperación, mientras giraba sobre sus talones para encarar a su hijo.

—Hablando en serio Naruto— dijo con un semblante serio muy poco común en él —sabes lo importante que es para nosotros este trabajo, y se lo mucho que te molesta estar aquí, pero estoy seguro de que si pusieras un poco de tu parte, sería más fácil para todos.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de suspirar, pero al final terminó asintiendo. Después de todo, el era el más consciente de que sus deudas ascendían a mas que la suma de todos sus terrenos, y que además, él y su padre eran los encargados de asegurar el bienestar de su familia.

—Oh mira — la voz del hombre lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones — ese que viene hacia acá debe ser Uchiha-sama.

Naruto miró por donde su padre le señalaba y le pareció que alguno de los dos debía estar equivocado, el hombre que le dio la vida al creer que aquel que se acercaba era Uchiha-sama, o él mismo por haber tenido una impresión tan mala del señor antes de conocerlo.

Por el pasillo, se encontraba un hombre relativamente joven; alto y delgado, de un curioso cabello gris peinado en punta, ojos oscuros y una máscara que cubría casi toda su cara, excepto su ojo derecho, que parecía ocupado leyendo un pequeño libro naranja que llevaba en su mano.

—No puede ser —murmuró Naruto incrédulo al ver al hombre llegar hasta ellos y recibirlos con una sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi —se presentó despejando las dudas del rubio menor—y soy el asistente de Uchiha-sama, el está ocupado, así que me ha pedido que me encargue de su asunto y de todo lo referente a Sasuke-san — dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—Es un placer, mi nombre es Namikaze Minato y él es mi hijo Naruto, y quiero que sepa que estamos para servirle en todo lo necesario, aunque me gustaría hablar con Fugaku-sama sobre la condición de su hijo —respondió amablemente.

—El en verdad tiene asuntos importantes que atender —respondió Kakashi y a Naruto le dio la impresión de que trataba de justificarlo —pero puede contar conmigo, yo estoy al corriente de todo respecto al estado del señorito: fecha de nacimiento, estado de salud, horóscopo…

— ¡El horóscopo! –exclamó Minato de repente sorprendiendo a todos— he olvidado algunas cartas astrales en la biblioteca —se explicó mientras miraba a Naruto —hijo querido, ¿te importaría ir por ellas? —le pidió mirándolo con ojos tiernos.

De importar, claro que le importaba, era un lugar muy grande y desde que llegaron no había hecho más que trabajar, pero su padre casi nunca se mostraba tan amable. No pudo hacer más que encogerse de hombros y volver sobre sus pasos en busca del material olvidado.

Lamentablemente, Naruto era un chico despistado, y el camino a la biblioteca se podía confundir fácilmente con cualquier otro pasillo, así que en menos de dos minutos, el rubio ya se hallaba perdido en los grandes muros del imponente palacio.

— ¿Y ahora que? —se preguntó y comenzó a deambular por las variadas habitaciones, asomándose a cada una de ellas para ver si encontraba el camino correcto o al menos alguien con quien pudiera hablar.

Recorrió un largo rato el enorme castillo, encontrándose con una gran variedad de escenas extrañas, desde un par de hombres; uno de los cuales parecía chica, hasta un hombre que contaba frenéticamente su dinero mientras reía como lunático, pero lo que si le asustó fue encontrarse a un tipo que le rezaba a un tal Jashin ofreciendo servicio eterno, provocando que se escondiera en la primera puerta que vio abierta.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, solo había un par de velas sobre un elegante escritorio de ébano, pero casi totalmente cubierto por montones de libros y pedazos de pergamino viejos. Sentado en una silla tan elegante como el escritorio, había un chico que aparentemente tenía la misma edad que Naruto, su rostro era tenuemente iluminado por la suave luz de las velas, pero aún así se podía apreciar la belleza en sus delicadas y pálidas facciones. Sus ojos eran tan profundos y oscuros que parecían reflejar el cielo nocturno, pero a la vez tan fríos que admirarlos era como asomarse a un pozo sin fondo, su gesto era altivo y un tanto prepotente y su mirada, parecía perforar los azules ojos de Naruto, que se quedaron pasmados al encontrarse con ellos.

—Largo de aquí —susurró con una voz tan gélida como su expresión—. D_obe._

Por lo visto, se había encontrado con el "señorito"; iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo había llamado.

— ¡No me llames dobe, teme! —gritó molesto —¡Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto ttebayo!

El azabache levanto la mirada, ¿Había dicho Namikaze? ¿Ese era el supuesto gran alquimista, descubridor de la piedra filosofal y del elixir de la larga vida? A simple vista parecía tener su misma edad que él; quizás un año menor, ¿En verdad tenía doscientos años?

El joven príncipe miró detenidamente al intruso; usaba ropas de árabe y verdes con acabados en dorado, de su cuello colgaba un extraño medallón con un sol el centro de una estrella de seis picos, dos dragones formando, cada uno, un semicírculo y casi tocándose y una luna en cuarto menguante invertida, en la parte inferior que parecía salir del sol; era obvio que se trataba de un símbolo alquímico.

— ¿Eres el alquimista Namikaze? —preguntó tratando de ocultar la emoción que le causaba conocer al alquimista que había vivido por más de doscientos años y lucia de su edad; la persona que podría ayudarlo.

—No —respondió para descontento del azabache —, mi abuelo y mi padre son los alquimistas –explicó —. Yo soy aun un aprendiz ttebayo.

—Era de esperarse de un dobe como tú —se burlo el príncipe; secretamente molesto por la decepción.

Naruto infló las mejillas, comenzando a gritarle cuanto insulto conocía.

—Eres un escandaloso, dobe —habló el príncipe.

—Y tú un pesado, teme —le devolvió con molestia.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra nuevamente. Sasuke había regresado su atención a sus libros y Naruto solo lo observaba.

— ¿Qué libro lees? —le preguntó acercándose al escritorio, mirando las pilas de libros con interés; la mayoría de ellos, ya los había leído ya releído; hablaban de magia, astrología, alquimia y la piedra filosofal.

—No te importa —Naruto inflo las mejillas; le quito el libro para leer el contenido: era uno de los muchos escritos que buscaban explicar la tabla esmeralda y los secretos de la gran obra.

—Es un libro muy interesante ttebayo —comentó el rubio antes de que le fuera arrebatado.

—Lo es —respondió secamente, regresó su atención al libro, esperando que el joven aprendiz entendiera que deseaba estar solo y se marchara.

—Pero no puedes aprender alquimia de un simple libro —habló con calma —, la alquimia, más que una ciencia; es un arte y un modo de vida ttebayo.

Naruto hablaba de la alquimia con tanto sentimiento y amor que Sasuke no pudo más que fascinarle más con ella. Quizás su padre tenía razón y ellos podrían ayudarlo.

El rey estudiaba a Minato detenidamente; se veía demasiado joven; a simple vista podía calcular que no pasaba de los treinta y seis años, quizás un poco más o un poco menos.

— ¿Eres tú el alquimista que ha vivido mas de doscientos años, Jiraiya Namikaze? —preguntó Fugaku, sentado en su magnifico trono.

—Soy alquimista —comenzó a decir el rubio —, pero mi nombre no es Jiraiya Namikaze…

— ¡Yo pedí explícitamente al alquimista Namikaze! —habló furioso, interrumpiendo al rubio; se levantó del trono como un resorte, mirando al joven alquimista con la furia destilando de sus ojos —¿Quién eres? —siseo.

—Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze —respondió sin inmutarse por las acciones del monarca —, hijo del alquimista Jiraiya Namikaze.

— ¿Dónde esta él? —preguntó al tiempo que miraba al Hatake quien solo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo bajo su máscara.

—Esta en el pueblo… —habló Minato —investigando —dijo sin poder evitar el sonrojarse y es que "esa" clase de investigaciones que realizaba su padre era demasiado vergonzosas: espiar a las mujeres en los baños públicos.

Por otro lado; Sasuke y Naruto habían entablado un tipo de "amistad". Sasuke nunca había interactuado con otra persona fuera de su familia y debía admitir que era agradable, por otro lado; Naruto también estaba contento de tener un amigo. En el desierto: su hogar. Las personas siempre pasaban de él, le temían, pues creían que todos los miembros de su familia hablaban con los dijins –los demonios del desierto –.

Un apuesto joven de largo cabello negro, ojos de igual color y dos marcas bajo los ojos; caminaba sonriente rumbo a la biblioteca personal del menor de los príncipes. Traía entre sus manos un grueso libro. Parecía algo viejo, con las hojas amarillentas y la pasta de piel algo maltratada. Abrió la puerta sin siquiera anunciarse, aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sasu… —la persona quedo congelada en la puerta, frunció el ceño y apretó el libro; sintió el impulso de lanzar el objeto contra el intruso, pero se contuvo — ¿Quién eres?

—Namikaze Naruto ttebayo —contestó el rubio, estaba algo confundido por el hombre que acaba de entrar –parecía querer golpearlo –, lo miraba con odio y no comprendía la razón.

— ¿Eres el alquimista? —preguntó olvidándose de sus celos por un momento. Naruto negó ligeramente con la cabeza –lo que ocasionó nuevamente el enojo del hombre –le explicó que él era solo un aprendiz y que el alquimista del que preguntaba era su abuelo: Jiraiya Namikaze.

El hombre se presentó –más por educación que por gusto –como Itachi Uchiha: el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Continuará….


	3. 3 Celos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru

**Autoras: **Hatake Saori y Youko Saiyo (Lizerg-chan).

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:**

**Beta: **Usarechan

3.- Celos

Itachi no le despegaba la mirada al rubio; poniendo más y más nervioso al joven aprendiz, quien no comprendía la razón de aquellas miradas, que parecían querer mandarlo a la tumba.

— ¿Dónde está "el verdadero" alquimista? —preguntó el mayor de los príncipes, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Ciertamente, el mayor de los príncipes era una real

molestia.

—Dudo mucho que un simple aprendiz pueda tener la respuesta para ayudar a mi hermano —agregó con veneno.

Las respuestas, muchas veces llegan de los lugares menos esperados. Dicho esto, se despidió del azabache con una sonrisa, para después irse, dejando solos a los dos pelinegros.

Itachi se acercó a su hermano, acaricio su rostro, besó sus labios. Al principio, esto, tomó por sorpresa al menor, pero se dejó hacer. No era la primera vez que el mayor lo besaba o tocaba de una manera tan… íntima. Para cualquiera, aquello sería extraño, asqueroso, pero para Sasuke, quien creía que los besos en la boca –al grado de casi comerle la cara al otro –, las caricias, en fin, todo aquello reservado para una pareja era como los hermanos se trataban. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Toda su vida había estado aislado. Pocos eran las personas que conocía y aun, muy poco más, eran las que hablaban con él.

Para alivio de Minato, Jiraiya había llegado al castillo, apenas unos pocos minutos atrás y en ese momento era regañado por el menor de los tres.

Kakashi tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro, ¿La razón? Naruto regañaba a su abuelo en árabe, y para él, aquel idioma era incomprensible y extraño.

—Naruto. Ya es suficiente —dijo Minato en tono tranquilo —. Y tú, padre, espero que te comportes —. Le dijo en tono de orden. Jiraiya sonrío nervioso; cuando su hijo se ponía así, era mejor hacerle caso.

Los tres alquimistas se encontraban frente al rey, su esposa y su hijo mayor; los tres lucían extraños a los ojos de la familia real y miembros de la corte. El mayor de los Namikaze: el alquimista Jiraiya, hizo una reverencia ante los pelinegros, presentándose adecuadamente.

—Así que, ¿Usted es el alquimista que ha vivido por más de doscientos años? —habló la reina con una linda sonrisa en los labios —Le agradecemos que haya venido tan pronto.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, Su majestad —contestó Jiraiya, haciendo una reverencia.

—Por supuesto que no, es un placer—añadió Minato repitiendo el gesto de su padre

—Aduladores—murmuró Naruto antes de ser obligado a inclinar la cabeza por su abuelo y padre, que se flanqueaban sus costados en caso de que tuviera el impulso de salir corriendo.

—Y—prosiguió Minato con una amplia sonrisa— ¿cuándo conoceremos al encantador príncipe?

Fugaku frunció el ceño. En su opinión, su hijo menor podía ser de todo-monstruoso, fenómeno, maldito-menos encantador y lo hubiera dicho de no saber que eso confirmaría los rumores que corrían de él en su propio reino, que era un monstruo sin corazón. Finalmente esbozó una amarga sonrisa y les dijo a sus acompañantes.

—Sasuke está un poco indispuesto—mintió con la tranquilidad de la experiencia—por eso preferiría que tuvieran el menor contacto posible con mi hijo.

—Pero señor…-- Minato estaba a punto de protestar, porque debían de conocer bien a la persona para poder ayudarla, pero una dura mirada de Kakashi le hizo callar, lamentablemente, no aplicaba lo mismo con su hijo.

—Eso no es cierto—contradijo inmediatamente el rubio menor—yo lo he conocido hace poco y se encuentra perfectamente

—¿Cómo que lo has conocido?—exclamaron Fugaku y Minato al unísono

—Si—afirmó Itachi sonriendo maliciosamente—lo encontré molestando a Sasuke en su biblioteca privada

—Yo no lo estaba molestando—se justificó el ojiazul frente a su padre—lo encontré en la biblioteca y comenzamos a conversar—reflexionó un momento y continuó—es bastante estirado y presumido, pero creo que en el fondo me ha caído bien, además creo que lo estirado es algo de famibrsgffg

Jiraiya se apresuró a cerrarle la boca al atolondrado de su nieto antes de que los corrieran de aquel majestuoso lugar repleto de chicas jóvenes, así como antes habían perdido muchos jugosos trabajos por culpa de alguno de los tres.

—Lo lamentamos mucho su señoría—se disculpó Minato con una rápida reverencia—le juro que mi hijo no volverá a importunar al príncipe.

Itachi ensanchó su sonrisa después de ver cumplido su cometido. No conocía a ese chiquillo revoltoso, pero era mucho mejor mantenerlo alejado de Sasuke para evitar complicaciones.

—¿De verdad te ha caído bien Sasuke?—preguntó interesada la reina, después de todo, el joven alquimista era agradable y parecía muy alegre, quizá ayudaría a mejorar el carácter de Sasuke

—Claro… Su Majestad—completó bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su padre

—Entonces, creo que puedes visitarlo cuando quieras—apuntó Mikoto con una gran sonrisa en los labios—de hecho, si no él no se opone, creo que podrías mudarte hoy mismo a sus aposentos

El semblante de Itachi se descompuso enseguida.

—Madre—protestó—no puedes permitir que un chiquillo desconocido mantenga una relación tan estrecha con Sasuke—pero, al ver que la reina no cedía, suplicó a Fugaku—padre, tú sabes que Sasuke no está en condiciones de tener contacto con mucha gente, él debe permanecer aislado, tú lo sabes

—Itachi, cállate, se hará lo que tu madre diga—lo reprendió el hombre. En el fondo, el tampoco estaría de acuerdo jamás con que su "hijo" tuviera contacto con el mundo exterior, ya tenía suficiente con tener que soportar con una vergüenza para la familia Uchiha por tener un vástago de esa clase, pero él conocía mejor que nadie la enfermedad que aquejaba a su esposa, y no se veía en posibilidad de negarle nada al único ser que había amado de verdad. Al fin y al cabo, a la muerte de Mikoto ya se encargaría de desaparecer a su hijo.

Itachi, iracundo, le lanzó una mirada de odio al pequeñajo rubio, que para empeorar su humor, le sonreía burlonamente.

···

Uchiha Itachi siempre había sido un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo. Desde que no era más que un chiquillo que corría por los pasillos del imponente castillo sabía que nunca habría un rival para él. No se preocupo nunca de nada, era el heredero de aquel vasto imperio, además poseía todas las características dignas de un Uchiha: fuerte, atractivo, poderoso… podía hacerse de todo lo que quisiera en cualquier momento.

Él amaba a su hermano, lo amaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera tenido. Lo supo desde el momento en que vio por primera vez el débil cuerpo de su hermano, asustado, pidiéndole que no lo abandonara. Sasuke siempre le pertenecería.

En todos esos años, no había habido ninguna razón que le hicieran pensar lo contrario, después de todo, él era la única persona que podía estar al lado de Sasuke y la única persona con la que Sasuke se sentía a salvo.

Había pensado eso durante tanto tiempo, que no entendía la mirada de felicidad que le dirigía su hermano menor al rubio alquimista, una mirada que jamás había sido para él.

···

—¿De verdad tengo que mudarme a las habitaciones del teme?—preguntó Naruto mientras veía a su padre y abuelo preparar sus cosas

—Niño, no hables así del príncipe—lo reprendió Jiraiya—piensa que no todos los días te puedes dar el lujo de ir a dormir con un príncipe

—Si es tan emocionante, ve tú—bufó el menor de mal modo

—Pensé que el joven Sasuke te había agradado—comentó su padre distraídamente

—Es que su hermano mete un poco de miedo—se defendió Naruto—no han visto las miradas que me lanzaba ¿cierto?

—Supongo que eso es un aire de familia—bromeó Jiraiya—¿se fijaron en la cara del padre?, no entiendo como ese hombre tan terrorífico ha podido casarse con una mujer tan encantadora como la reina

—Padre, por favor—suplicó Minato, el único adulto en aquella habitación.

Naruto sonrió divertido. El príncipe le caía algo así como bien, después de todo no tenía oportunidad de hablar con muchas personas y Sasuke no lo miraba con miedo casi todas las personas que había conocido, al contrario, lo miraba con interés en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba. Lo que no le gustaba para nada, era la mirada que le había mandado el príncipe mayor, Itachi, porque quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero creyó ver en la profunda mirada del hijo mayor del rey, el brillo de los celos.


	4. Convivencia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru

**Autoras: **Hatake Saori y Youko Saiyo (Lizerg-chan).

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:**

**Beta: **Usarechan

4.-Convivencia

Sasuke estaba sentado bajo una pequeña ventana- la única en realidad-. La poca y escasa luz del sol que se colaba, chocaba contra una de las esquinas, iluminando precariamente aquella habitación, condenada a las penumbras igual que su dueño.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a recordar al joven aprendiz: era una persona extraña, tan distinta a todas las que él había conocido- no es que fueran muchas-

El rubio parecía ser sincero, algo ingenuo, distraído, incluso torpe, atolondrado y tonto; quizás era por eso que le hablaba como si fueran ¿amigos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido chirriante de la puerta. Sonrió automáticamente al ver que se trataba de su madre.

—Sasuke—la voz de la mujer era dulce y tierna. La mujer se acercó al azabache, sentándose a su lado, lo atrajo a su pecho en un abrazo.

Sasuke tan solo se dejó hacer: se sentían tan bien entre los brazos de su madre, aquel pecho que tantas veces lo acunó y protegió.

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti cariño —le dijo Mikoto con dulzura mientras acariciaba su cabello —, le has agradado al joven alquimista —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión confusa que tenía su hijo — ¿Te gustaría que fuera tu compañero?

Sasuke miró a su madre, extrañado y confundido, ¿A qué venía aquella extraña pregunta?

— ¿Cómo que compañero, madre?—preguntó con la propiedad característica que corresponde al joven príncipe, aunque por dentro su corazón palpitaba a toda prisa.

—Tú sabes amor —continuó tranquilamente la reina —. jugarán juntos, se bañaran juntos, dormirán juntos y hasta podemos hacer que les traigan una mascota al castillo.

Sasuke bufó con fastidio, a veces su madre se olvidaba que ya no era un niño pequeño, y que incluso cuando lo era, no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Entonces ahora mismo ordenaré que mude sus cosas a tu habitación —decidió Mikoto sonriente.

— ¿Mi habitación?—preguntó repentinamente Sasuke — ¿Cómo que mi habitación? —replicó, con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho.

—Cariño, ¿Pues entonces donde pensabas que iba a dormir?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ya había tenido suficiente con haberlo tenido de entrometido en su biblioteca privada, para que encima, ahora tuviera que compartir también SU habitación con él.

—Nadie entra a mi habitación —afirmó Sasuke sombríamente. Aparte de Mikoto, Itachi y en algunas raras ocasiones Kakashi, nadie más iba a visitarlo nunca, y en realidad, no pensaba que le hiciera falta.

Mikoto se levantó sin haber oído lo dicho por su hijo- o al menos lo fingió- y caminó elegantemente hasta la salida de la habitación.

—No te preocupes querido. Esta misma tarde, el chico vendrá aquí —anunció con dulzura.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación ante la mirada perpleja de su hijo.

**···**

Naruto caminaba cargado de todas sus cosas por el más oscuro pasillo del castillo, según su opinión. Apenas unas débiles antorchas iluminaban el camino, ayudando a la pobre orientación de Naruto, porque desde cierto punto, los criados y cortesanos tenían prohibido el paso.

Aquel camino –le explicó al rubio un entusiasta chico vestido de verde que se encontró en las caballerizas –, que estaba más allá de los adoradores de Jashin y los avaros, conducía a los aposentos del "joven príncipe", a quién solo pocos podían visitar, y que según rumores entre la servidumbre, el príncipe solo salía de noche a dar largos paseos por los jardines de la fortaleza.

—Ahora resulta que aparte de maldito es vampiro —dijo Naruto para sí mismo medio en broma y medio en serio, mientras entraba por una puerta que según las estrictas indicaciones de Kakashi, conducía a la habitación de Sasuke.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó un poco temeroso a que un par de colmillos le saltaran a la yugular.

—Pasa —le contestó Sasuke mirándolo con detalle desde la pared contraria.

Naruto dio un paso cuando tropezó con él mismo, y cayó al suelo, tirando todas sus cosas y armando un gran escándalo.

Sasuke suspiró malhumorado, puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora comprobaba que la primera impresión que había tenido de él había sido la correcta: torpe y atolondrado.

—Dobe —lo llamó con desaprobación —. Deja de hacer al tonto.

—No me llames así, además no ha sido mi culpa—saltó enseguida el rubio— si este lugar no estuviera tan oscuro…

Pero en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a las penumbras, dejó de quejarse en seguida, porque se dio cuenta de que aquella habitación era- y por mucho- la habitación más hermosa en la que jamás había estado.

Se quedó pasmado un segundo, pero se repuso pronto y se encontraba dando brincos por toda la estancia, ante la asombrada mirada de Sasuke, que solo lo veía abrir todos SUS cajones y puertecillas y chillar emocionado mientras levantaba SUS cosas.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Jamás había visto uno de esos! ¡Siempre quise uno de estos ttebayo! —dijo levantando en su mano un collar que llevaba un cristal azulado como colgante.

Sasuke caminó hasta el rubio y de un manotazo se lo arrebató.

—Deja mis cosas en su lugar, ni siquiera sabes lo que son —gruñó molesto. El joven alquimista, infló las mejillas.

—Como quieras —Naruto se encogió de hombros — ¿Y dónde guardo mis cosas ttebayo? —preguntó antes de abrir los cajones de nuevo.

-En ningún lado, no hay lugar—Sasuke se apresuró a cerrar de golpe uno de los cajones más cercano a su cama, en el que precisamente Naruto ya había ido a meter sus narices.

—Pero si hay muchos cajones —objetó el rubio intentando quitar las manos del príncipe —, alguno te debe de sobrar ttebayo.

Comenzaron a forcejear con el cajón, y aunque la complexión de Sasuke era más frágil por la falta de luz solar, era tan testarudo como Naruto y no iba a permitir que le invadiera su habitación un tipo cualquiera.

— ¡Deja mis cosas, yo ni siquiera pedí que vinieras!

— ¡Pues yo tampoco rogué por esto precisamente ttebayo!

Hasta que en su juego de estira-y-afloja, hizo que uno de los dos perdiera el equilibrio –no es difícil imaginar quién –y cayó a la cama llevándose al otro por delante.

—Quítate —ordenó de inmediato el príncipe al verse bajo el cuerpo del rubio, pero este, que por lo visto acababa de encontrar algo muy interesante en los ojos oscuros del azabache, no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Tus pestañas son muy largas —comentó, inocentemente Naruto después de unos minutos de estar sobre Sasuke.

— ¿Eh? —el príncipe hizo una mueca de total confusión—Y tú… tienes los ojos muy azules —contestó por fin.

Naruto sonrió, y entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que, tenía una sonrisa que contrastaba con la oscuridad en la que vivía.

—Naruto, tu padre me ha pedido que…

Kakashi se quedó helado en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo un pequeño libro en sus manos, al ver al joven alquimista sobre su príncipe.

—Kakashi —murmuró Sasuke más pálido que de costumbre —. Esto no es lo que…

—Ajajá —exclamó el peli-plateado sonriente bajo su máscara —. Así que este es el rollo que te traías con el joven príncipe, Naruto pícaro.

Naruto se incorporó de un movimiento y corrió hasta Kakashi y comenzó a chillar, como era su costumbre.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso?, es usted un pervertido, ya lo decía yo, seguro la máscara es para ocultarle la cara de pervertido…

Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a Naruto y Kakashi discutir. Se llevó una mano al pecho y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Prometo que no le diré a nadie —dijo el peli-plateado —. La próxima vez cierren la puerta con seguro, cuando quieran "jugar" —dijo con burla.

— ¡No estábamos haciendo nada, ttebayo! —Kakashi tan solo rió bajito. Naruto infló las mejillas — ¿A que has venido?

—Tú padre quiere que vayas a verlo —el rubio lo miró, como esperando que le dijera, ¿Qué quería su padre? Pero Kakashi tan solo le sonrío bajo su máscara y salió de la habitación.

El joven alquimista murmuro algo en árabe, miró al príncipe quien lo veía con la confusión impresa en su rostro.

—Él es muy extraño ttebayo —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No me vuelvas a tocar —gruñó molesto. Naruto infló las mejillas a modo de puchero.

—Eres un teme ttebayo —gruñó el rubio —. Enseguida regreso.

Sasuke deseaba decirle que por él no regresara, pero por alguna razón las palabras no habían podido salir.

A Naruto aquellos pasillos se le hacían cada vez más aterradores, ¿Cómo alguien podía llamar a ese lúgubre lugar su hogar?

—Parecen vampiros ttebayo —dijo para sí en árabe, para evitar que alguien pudiera entenderle.

Por suerte esta vez el rubio logro llegar a la biblioteca –donde sabía que estaría su padre y abuelo –, sin perderse.

— ¿Qué sucede, padre? —le preguntó con cierto cansancio.

—Has olvidado algunas cosas —le dijo el alquimista mayor, entregándole un libro: el Kamasutra. Lo que le ganó una serie de gritos por parte de el más joven y fuertes regaños por parte de Minato.

—Padre, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre darle eso a Naruto?! —lo reprendió molesto —¿Qué demonios crees que va a hacer Naruto con el príncipe?

Desde su último viaje a la india; el mayor de los Namikaze se había vuelto aun mas pervertido –si esto fuera posible –. Después de una pequeña platica, el rubio regresó a la habitación del príncipe, llevando consigo algunos libros que debía investigar.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru

**Autoras: **Hatake Saori y Youko Saiyo (Lizerg-chan).

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:**

**Beta: **Usarechan

5. Conociéndonos.

Fugaku Uchiha estaba sentado con elegancia en un trono, justo en medio de una enorme y lúgubre cámara. Frente a él, había un grupo de hombres que se inclinaban, en señal de respeto y temor, mientras Fugaku se limitaba a mirarlos burlonamente con una altiva sonrisa en sus labios.

—Señor —habló Kakashi junto a él, llevaba en las manos un pergamino y leía en voz alta las peticiones —. Los hombres de la aldea han venido para suplicarle a su excelencia que reconsidere la cantidad de impuestos —soltó un prolongado suspiro y Fugaku arqueó una ceja intrigado —. Ellos creen que es un número elevado para los pocos ingresos que tienen

.

— ¿Ah sí?—preguntó el rey sarcástico — ¿piensan que es excesivo?

Uno de los hombres de la aldea no paraba de temblar y retorcerse las manos. Era el más joven, y constantemente lanzaba miradas hacía la puerta. Se balanceaba sobre sus pies, como debatiendo consigo mismo para intervenir (la fama del rey no daba para menos), hasta que finalmente se decidió y dio un paso al frente.

—Mi Señor —susurró muerto del miedo —, nosotros ya no tenemos nada para pagarle —gimió sin dejar de retorcerse las manos —. Venimos a implorarle… ya tiene nuestras tierras, hasta se ha llevado a nuestras hijas, ya no podemos más, usted pose todo cuanto teníamos…

— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó Fugaku. Se había incorporado de su asiento y había avanzado hasta el aldeano, que se encogía del miedo y no se atrevía a mirar los ojos encolerizados de su Rey — ¿crees que un descendiente de la familia Uchiha como yo puede satisfacerse con miserables casuchas y vulgares plebeyas? Yo soy el que ordena, y si no puedes pagarme en especie buscaremos otra forma.

Levantó un bastón que llevaba consigo y golpeó al aldeano de lleno en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. El pobre hombre se derrumbó, sujetándose la cara con las manos y conteniendo las lágrimas. Fugaku rió cruelmente y comenzó a patearlo.

—Infeliz —murmuró cuando se cansó, echando una ojeada al reto de los aldeanos, que estaban indignados, pero le temían demasiado como para decir algo —. Y ustedes, largo de aquí, a menos que quieran terminar como este perro sarnoso.

Los hombres salieron corriendo sin pensárselo dos veces y Fugaku dio media vuelta para regresar a su asiento.

—Con todo respeto, su Majestad —habló el aldeano apaleado con voz pastosa, pero esta vez llena de determinación —, el único perro sarnoso aquí es usted, da asco.

Fugaku se volvió sobre sí mismo, colérico y se lanzó sobre el indefenso hombre, golpeándolo con odio desbordante

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Kakashi horrorizado —déjelo

—Como tú quieras, Kakashi —aceptó el rey burlonamente y miro a los guardias de la estancia—. Llévense esto de aquí, mátenlo y cuelguen su cabeza donde sea bien vista por los aldeanos, para que se lo piensen mejor antes de venir a fastidiarme —miro divertido la expresión asqueada del peli-gris y sonrió —y Kakashi, haz el favor de avisarle a tus queridos campesinos que se ha doblado la cuota de impuestos, y si no lo tienen a tiempo lo pagaran con algo más que con oro…

El peli-gris se llevó las manos al rostro en un gesto de desesperación; el pueblo estaba tenso y amenazaba con sublevarse y existían rumores de una persona elegida que guiaría al pueblo a su libertad, algo que el rey prestaba oídos sordos.

Mientras tanto; Naruto ordenaba sus cosas ante la mirada molesta del azabache (Sasuke había tenido que ceder al final). Había un libro de pasta de cuero, viejo y de hojas amarillentas; lo tomó entre sus manos para poder hojearlo.

—Las Claviculas de Salomon * —mencionó el rubio —. Es un libro de magia —Sasuke no respondió; no era el único libro extraño o raro que el rubio había traído, uno de los que mas llamó su atención era un extraño libro conocido como el manuscrito de Voynich y otros libros cuyas palabras estaban en lenguas muertas —. Es mi libro favorito

—Es sorprendente que un dobe como tú pueda comprender algo tan complicado —sonrió prepotente, ocasionando que el rubio inflara las mejillas a modo de puchero.

—Teme —murmuró el rubio antes de regresar a su labor. Esta vez, la atención del joven príncipe se centro en un extraño libro cuyo titulo era "Kamasutra", al comenzar a hojearlo.

Jamás en su vida había visto algo como eso; los cuerpos desnudos de ese hombre y esa mujer en posiciones tan extrañas e… intimas.

— ¡No veas eso! —gritó el rubio, arrebatándole el libro y airándolo al piso para pisarlo con enojo, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas — ¡Ero-senin me las va a pagar ttebayo!

— ¿Qué era eso…? —preguntó el azabache.

—Es… uno de los libros… de mi abuelo… —respondió igual de sonrojado.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de segundos.

— ¿Qué era lo que hacían? —aquella pregunta hecha con cierta inocencia por parte del azabache casi le ocasiona un infarto al rubio.

—Se… se llama sexo… —respondió a duras penas.

A pesar de ser una persona ilustrada y educada; Sasuke era como un bebé inocente que desconocía el mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes y relatos de su madre y hermano.

— ¿Qué es sexo? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Naruto se atragantó con su propia saliva, los colores se le subieron al rostro nuevamente.

—Se-sexo… bu-bueno… el sexo es… u-un ritual d-de a-apareamiento.

— ¿Un ritual? ¿Cómo en los ritos mágicos?

—Eh, no —respondió un poco mas relajado —. El apareamiento se lleva acabo entre dos seres del sexo opuesto, es decir un macho y una hembra para engendrar nueva descendencia —explicó —. Aunque; en los humanos; eso puede variar —Sasuke lo miro confundido —. Hay personas que tienen relaciones solo por el placer.

— ¿El sexo da placer?

—Eh, sí; el sexo es placentero —respondió sonrojado —, pero el sexo sin un sentimiento de por medio es vacío.

— ¿Tú ya has tenido sexo? —si a Naruto no le había dado un paro cardiaco con la última estaba cerca de suceder.

Naruto se quedo callado; no iba a confesar su primera experiencia; la cual había sido vacía y por demás errónea.

—N-no… —mintió avergonzado.

Mientras tanto; en el pueblo, un grupo de aldeanos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de un hombre cubierto completamente por gruesas telas negras que solo permitían ver los ojos que mostraban una gran frialdad, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un toque de dulzura.

— ¡El rey se ha vuelto loco! —chilló una aldeana.

—Mi señor, debemos hacer algo o ese monstruo terminará por matarnos —dijo un hombre de mediana edad, mirando al encapuchado con desesperación.

—Aun no es el momento —dijo el misterioso hombre.

—Pero el hijo del eclipsé nació hace quince años —se quejó una mozuela —. El es la maldición del rey.

—Seguiremos con nuestro plan —habló nuevamente el hombre, ignorando a la mujer.

— ¡Moriremos antes de llevarlo acabo! —chillo la primera mujer.

—Eso no lo permitiré —sentenció el hombre antes de sacar dos grandes bolsas y entregársela al líder de la aldea —. Una es para que paguen los impuestos y la otra para ustedes —dijo —, repártalas equitativamente.

Los aldeanos se deshacían en alabanzas y elogios para el hombre que una vez mas era su salvador.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto miraba al príncipe con cierto arrepentimiento; había cometido la indiscreción de preguntarle el motivo por el cual lo llamaban el hijo del eclipse. La respuesta de Sasuke había sido escueta y melancolía: "por qué estoy maldito".

—En la tribu en la que yo nací; había un anciano jefe que solía decir una cosa: toda bendición que no es aceptada se transforma en una maldición —y agregó inmediatamente al darse cuenta que sus palabras habían vuelto a herir al azabache —, pero no dejará de ser una bendición ttebayo.

Naruto dejó escapar un pequeño suspiró al ver que el semblante de Sasuke no cambiaba, pronunció un: Maktub.

— ¿Qué significa? —preguntó el azabache.

—Tendrías que a ver sido árabe o por lo menos conocer la cultura para comprenderlo —. La traducción más cercana seria algo como "está escrito" —explicó —-. Mi madre solía decirme eso cuando lloraba o estaba triste por que los demás niños no me dejaban jugar con ellos ttebayo.

Sasuke cabeceó débilmente.

—¿Sabes? Yo soy considerado un monstruo en el lugar donde nací —comentó débilmente —. Todos decían que mi madre había traicionado las costumbres al casarse con un hombre que podía hablar con los djinns (genios) del desierto. Aunque mi padre y abuelos eran respetados por los jefes tribales por sus conocimientos y capacidad para comprender el lenguaje del mundo —sonrió tristemente —, pero a mí, los niños me odiaban y las otras mujeres repudiaban a mi madre –claro, eso era solo cuando mi padre o abuelos no estaban cerca –. Mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años ttebayo.

—Lo siento —murmuró débilmente. Naruto le sonrió ligeramente.

La conversación se volvió más animada. El joven aprendiz le contó sobre su abuelo, quien había nacido en Japón y viajó por el mundo para descubrir el llamado "santo grial" de los alquimistas: el elixir de la larga vida y la piedra filosofal; muchos años después de su descubrimiento; viajó a Inglaterra, donde conoció a Tsunade, quien se convertiría en su mujer y la madre de su único hijo: Minato, con los años, él también se volvió un alquimista excepcional –en muchos aspectos mejor que su padre –. Descubriendo lo que su padre había tardado años. Viajaron por algunos años, hasta que llegaron al gran desierto del Sahara, donde conoció a una joven pelirroja llamada Kushina, tan solo al verla, el joven Minato quedo prendado de ella. Se enamoraron y casaron a pesar de que muchos se negaban a tal unión, pues aquella familia era capaz de sanar las heridas y enfermedades, algo que solo Alá podía hacer; finalmente los jefes tribales aceptaron la unión y los Namikaze pasaron a formar parte de aquella tribu, dos años después, la pareja tenía a su primer hijo.

Sasuke jamás lo admitiría, pero le era gratificante que una persona a quien acababa de conocer hacia casi nada; hablara con él como si no le importara el hecho de ser el hijo del eclipse.


	6. Rey y serpiente

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru

**Autoras: **Hatake Saori y Youko Saiyo (Lizerg-chan).

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:**

**Beta: **Usarechan

6.- Rey y serpiente

Kakashi se mantenía en las afueras del poblado cuando aquel hombre que había ayudado a los aldeanos apareció.

—Kakashi… —dijo el hombre a modo de saludo.

—Mi señor, si el rey lo descubre podría…

—Si algo me sucediera otro tomaría mi lugar —lo interrumpió.

—Pero eso podría significar más derramamiento de sangre —protestó el peliplata, ofreciéndole las riendas de uno de los dos caballos que traía.

El hombre se quitó la capucha y el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza y rostro, revelando a un joven hombre de cabellos negro ceniza.

—Si yo muero. Sasuke será rey —dijo seguro de sus palabras.

—Dudo mucho que su alteza comparta la misma idea.

Itachi no respondió. Él mismo conocía el sentir de su padre con respecto a su hermano.

Si fuera por él, Sasuke habría muerto tan pronto nació

—Mi padre no vivirá para siempre —Kakashi asintió mientras ambos subían a sus caballos.

Emprendieron el regreso al palacio, por un camino solo conocido por ellos, donde la vegetación cubría sus pasos, como tantas veces antes.

En el castillo, ambos alquimistas habían terminado de instalarse, y ya se alistaban para examinar al príncipe cuando se les fue informado que sería a la reina y no al azabache a quien tendrían que auscultar. A Minato aquello le pareció extraño, ciertamente había notado una singular palidez en la monarca (aunque no tanta como la del menor de sus hijos). Las cosas en ese reino eran más complicadas y peligrosas de lo que podrían imaginar.

— ¿Podemos pasar?—preguntó Minato tocando a las puertas de los aposentos reales.

—Pase—ordenó la femenina voz de la reina.

Minato entró, seguido muy de cerca por su padre. Encontraron a la mujer recostada en su cama, muy pálida y cansada, apenas se movió para recibirlos.

—No se moleste Su Majestad—pidió el alquimista preocupado por el semblante de Mikoto.

—Al contrario—la mujer esbozó una débil sonrisa —, es un placer poder platicar con alguien más que no sea mi marido.

— ¿Acaso no ha visto a sus hijos?—preguntó Jiraiya pensando en lo malagradecidos que podían ser los vástagos, y confiando en que Minato se quedara a su lado para cuidarlo en los últimos días de su vejez, aunque probablemente sus habilidades harían que fuera al revés.

—Es que mi marido…—murmuró la débil mujer —no es que él no quiera, es que cree que es lo mejor para mí —añadió, intentando justificar torpemente la conducta del rey.

Minato solo le dedicó una amarga sonrisa antes de comenzar a revisarla, y pensó que tal vez todas las cosas que su hijo Naruto creía sobre la crueldad del rey, eran ciertas.

**···**

En una oscura y lúgubre estancia, que probablemente eran las mazmorras del castillo, se encontraba el rey sentado en un hermoso sillón, a decir verdad, el único asiento decente que había en aquella pocilga.

El rey tenía un único acompañante: un hombre de piel increíblemente pálida, se notaba que había permanecido demasiados años de su vida en aquel calabozo, su cabello era largo y negro, bastante lacio a decir verdad, labios finos y delgados, pero lo más atemorizante de aquel individuo eran sus ojos, amarillos y alargados, semejantes a los de una serpiente.

Fugaku siempre repartía órdenes nuevas, órdenes para los aldeanos, que cada vez eran más crueles y aterradoras, pero que, por razones que el rey no conocía, por más severas que se volvían las nuevas leyes, los aldeanos simplemente no cedían, cada vez avanzaban más hacia donde él ya no podría detenerlos.

Por eso, se había visto obligado –aunque no es que él no lo disfrute–, a utilizar medidas más _interesantes, _como Fugaku las llama. Entre esas medidas, estaba el miedo por supuesto.

Y no había nadie mejor para ayudarle que Orochimaru, su viperino amigo, además de sus nuevos huéspedes, los famosos alquimistas de los desiertos, que estaban demasiado ocupados con su inútil hijo menor para notar lo que estaba sucediendo en torno a ellos.

—Espero que me hayas entendido bien, Orochimaru —dijo el rey en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien lograra escucharlo.

—A la perfección, mi Señoría, esos aldeanos pagarán caro su insolencia—respondió el hombre, haciendo exageradas e hipócritas reverencias.

—También quiero que controles a Kakashi—añadió el monarca—con un susto será más que suficiente, sólo quiero asegurarme que no se atreva a desafiarme ninguna vez más.

— ¿Y qué hay de sus hijos?—preguntó interesado Orochimaru, que ya estaba tan inclinado sobre el rey que casi podía besarle los pies.

— ¿Mis hijos? —interrogó Fugaku, antes de soltar una enorme carcajada —Por ellos no hay que preocuparse, Itachi está lo suficientemente unido a mí, mientras que Sasuke es demasiado débil, a decir verdad —agregó con malicia—, no creo que .resista la muerte de su madre.

— ¿La reina Mikoto…?-- susurró esta vez Orochimaru confundido, pero el rey le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de la mano.

—Mis antepasados no forjaron este reino con sentimentalismos, este reino que es y será mío, todo mío para siempre.

De nuevo soltó una gélida carcajada, que inundó la estancia.

Orochimaru también sonrió, mirando interesado al rey, con un brillo cruel en los ojos.

**···**

Sasuke observaba distraído por la ventana de su habitación. Hacía un par de horas que Naruto había salido en busca de su abuelo, y no había vuelto aún. Aunque al principio le había costado trabajo reconocerlo, el rubio le caía muy bien, era diferente a las personas que conocía, diferente de su madre y su hermano, Naruto conocía, Naruto había visitado, estaba alejado de los prejuicios que lo habían rodeado desde que tenía memoria. Con Naruto se sentía libre de toda maldición y murmuraciones y le gustaba escuchar las historias que el rubio le contaba cuando se sentía de mejor humor (que era generalmente cuando no había visto a su abuelo por varios días) sobre las tierras lejanas que había visitado.

Simplemente, con Naruto se sentía bien.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse con un potente rechinido, y sin siquiera mirar antes de hablar, sonrió del lado y dijo:

—Por fin dobe, creía que estabas perdido en un pasillo donde no tenías que meter tus narizotas en el castillo, como es tu especialidad—se burló con sorna.

— ¿A quién se supone que llamas dobe?—preguntó fríamente la voz, ya de por sí gélida de Itachi.

—Hermano —exclamó el muchacho sorprendido, y tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco decepcionado —. Yo creía que eras Naruto.

—Así que ahora Naruto —Itachi pronunció aquel nombre con tanto desprecio que a Sasuke le sorprendió ver que no escupía veneno al decirlo —es más importante que yo…

—Yo nunca dije eso —intentó defenderse Sasuke, pero por más que el propio Itachi intentó contenerse, la ira lo invadió, y sin detenerse un poco a pensarlo, levantó el brazo, y estuvo a punto de cruzarle la cara a su hermano pequeño.

Se detuvo al ver la expresión de Sasuke, fría, pero temerosa.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó abrazándolo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo —temo que alguien quiera separarme de ti.

—Nadie va a hacerlo, hermano —aseguró Sasuke abrazándose también al mayor.

—Claro que no Sasuke —dijo cariñosamente —yo me aseguraré de ello.

Por alguna razón, Sasuke temió las palabras de su hermano; jamás le había escuchado tan enojado… tan diferente a él.

—Hermano… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pensó Sasuke.

**···**

Naruto suspiró pesadamente, hacia horas que buscaba a su padre y abuelo y no había logrado encontrarlos, por el contrario se había topado con el peliplata quien le informo que ambos alquimistas se encontraban en los aposentos de la reina.

Algunos lo llamaban intuición, otros (los alquimistas), el lenguaje del mundo, sea cual fuese el nombre que le dieran; Naruto estaba seguro que había algo malo en todo lo que ocurría en ese reino.

Agradeció a Kakashi por la información y se fue rumbo a los aposentos del menor de los príncipes. Después iría a ver a su padre y abuelo.

Al llegar se percató que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta; dejó los libros que traía en el suelo y abrió un poco más la puerta –no demasiado –, solo lo suficiente para espiar en el interior sin ser visto. Lo que vio lo dejó en shock y lleno de ira. Adentro, el mayor de los príncipes abrazaba al menor y lo besaba con pasión y lujuria, sin llegar más allá de eso.

—No soy quien para juzgar —se dijo mentalmente sintiendo un agudo dolor en el corazón.

No era tanto el hecho de ver a dos hermanos besándose de esa forma tan… íntima, después de todo él era un hijo del desierto como su madre y conocía a muchas personas en Egipto que se casaban con personas de su misma sangre.

"_No es lo mismo" _—aquella voz en su cabeza repetía incesantemente esas mismas palabras.

Tenía razón, no era lo mismo, por alguna razón no lo era. Tomó los pesados libros e hizo todo el ruido posible para que ambos consanguíneos se separasen.

—Majestad —habló el joven árabe con cierto rencor; tenía tantos deseos de golpearlo pero no podía… no debía.

—Aprendiz —pronuncio con veneno — ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar con los otros dos.

—Su excelencia el rey encomendó otra diligencia a mi padre y abuelo —respondió con igual tono.

Ambos parecían dos cobras erguidas y listas para lanzarse veneno. Naruto sabía que no debía provocar ningún conflicto con él príncipe así que valiéndose de todo su autocontrol y sobre todo haciendo a un lado su orgullo; desvió la mirada y se dirigió al escritorio para dejar ahí su carga.

—Su ilustrísima no debe preocuparse por el príncipe Sasuke –habló nuevamente, esta vez sin mirarlo —. Su señor padre me ha encomendado el honor y privilegio de tratar a su excelencia el príncipe.

— ¿Un simple aprendiz se encargara de mi hermano? ¡Que insulto! —espetó con veneno.

—Le aseguró que estoy calificado para cumplir con mis obligaciones.

Itachi apretó los dientes y puños con molestia, se despidió de su hermano y miró con odio al rubio antes de irse.

Naruto dejó escapar un ligero suspiro; quizás había cometido una reverenda estupidez. Dejó escapar unas cuantas maldiciones en árabe; definitivamente había sacado el carácter de su abuela.

—Te traje algunos libros —habló el rubio después de un minuto de silencio —, estoy seguro que jamás los habías leído o escuchado de ellos.

Sasuke se acercó para tomar los libros que el rubio le ofrecía; era cierto, jamás había visto libros como esos.

Eran libros extraños. Hablaban de dragones, reyes y hechiceros, pero él no lograba comprender y eso le frustraba. Sin embargo, había una idea que parecía repetirse incesantemente en cada uno de ellos: las maldiciones.

En uno él descubrió que mucho tiempo atrás había vivido una joven nacida durante un eclipse y fue considerada maldita por los dioses, conoció un hechicero quien la liberó y se casó con ella.

Las maldiciones son por lo regular fenómenos naturales que ocurren en cierto momento o lugar que después son interpretadas por la gente como obras de algún dios maligno, pero no dejan de ser simples coincidencias.

— ¿No crees en las maldiciones? —cuestionó Sasuke. El joven alquimista se encogió de hombros — ¿No eres un alquimista?

—Los alquimistas estudian ciencia y entienden el lenguaje del mundo —dijo tranquilo.

—Si estudian ciencia, ¿Cómo es que todos sus libros están plagados de símbolos y palabras mágicas? —cuestionó el azabache ocasionando un risilla por parte del rubio.

—Eres igual a Gaara ttebayo —aquel nombre había salido con tanta naturalidad y añoranza que por alguna razón el azabache sintió como si una aguja se clavara en su pecho oprimiéndolo hasta al punto de no poder respirar.

—Gaara es mi amigo de la infancia —continuó hablando sin percatarse de la expresión del príncipe —. Un "maldecido" como yo.

—Pensé que no creías en maldiciones, dobe —habló el príncipe con sorna, ocasionando una sonrisa triste en el alquimista.

—Hay muchos tipos de maldiciones… —habló con parsimonia —unas son ciertas otras no, pero todas causan dolor y sufrimiento a quienes deben cargar con ellas.

Sasuke no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con aquellas palabras; ahora más que nunca se sentía cerca del rubio.

El hijo del sol había venido para salvar al hijo de la luna como un caballero medieval que busca rescatar a la damisela en peligro.

_Continuará…._


	7. 7 Prisionero de la luna

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** NaruxSasu

**Autoras: **Hatake Saori y Youko Saiyo (Lizerg-chan).

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:**

**Beta: **Usarechan

7.- Prisionero de la luna

Jiraiya y Minato estaban desconcertados con la enfermedad de la reina; era extraño y muy confuso. Las dolencias de la monarca parecían ser solo causadas por extraños síntomas y por una aguda desnutrición pero ello no era posible en una miembro de la nobleza, algunos otros síntomas parecían causados por un agente externo: una planta que el mayor de los alquimistas conocía bien.

— ¿Belladona? —cuestionó a su padre — ¿Crees que alguien esté envenenando a la reina?

—Si es así lo más seguro es que estén utilizando algún otro veneno en conjunto con ese pues no todos los síntomas son de esa toxina —explicó el alquimista.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿Crees que sea obra del rey? —cuestionó el rubio. Jiraiya se encogió de hombros.

—De ahora en más; si vamos a hablar de nuestras sospechas hagámoslo en árabe —dijo Jiraiya hablando en ese idioma.

Minato asintió con la cabeza, lo mejor era mantenerse alerta y evitar –de ser posible –, cualquier problema.

Sasuke había encontrado el gusto por aquellos libros de leyendas y reyes; de amores que parecían imposibles pero que siempre terminaban en un final feliz.

En esos libros conoció palabras desconocidas para él: amistad, cariño paterno pero sobre todo, el amor.

—El amor es un sentimiento muy complicado y complejo —dijo el alquimista, internamente triste por el azabache —. Se podrían escribir cientos y cientos de libros tan solo con el significado del amor y jamás se llegaría a expresarlo completamente.

Sasuke se mantuvo en su lugar tratando de comprender lo que el rubio le decía. Esa cosa llamada amor era rara y extraña para él y no lograba comprenderlo.

—Mi abuela solía decir que el amor es el más hermoso sentimiento que puede existir —continuó con una sonrisa —, si amas estas completo y puedes ser feliz.

— ¿Tú te has enamorado? —preguntó Sasuke, sintiéndose un poco molesto al notar el sonrojo en el rubio a causa de su repentina pregunta.

Inconscientemente, la imagen de una joven de ojos blancos y cabellos negros apareció en su mente.

—Creí estarlo… una vez —aquella afirmación hizo que el corazón de Sasuke (por alguna razón que desconocía), le doliera como si alguien lo hubiera atravesado con una espada.

—Era la hija de un noble que nos invito a su castillo pues amaba la alquimia y deseaba conocer a mi abuelo ttebayo —suspiró —… su nombre era Hinata; ella era muy linda y tímida pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que solo la veía como a una muy buena amiga.

Sasuke no dijo nada, tan solo clavó su vista en el libro que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Te has enamorado? —lo interrogó.

Sasuke tan solo negó con la cabeza (para alivio del joven alquimista). ¿Cómo podría saber si estaba enamorado si no conocía ese sentimiento?

Naruto se alegró interiormente por alguna razón que no entendía se acercó al azabache y besó su cabeza como solía hacer su hermano con él cuando lucía triste, sin embargo aquel inocente acto ocasionó que el azabache se alejara ligeramente de él y le mirara confundido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó apenado —. Mi hermano solía hacer eso conmigo cuando me ponía triste —explicó —. Es algo que mamá solía hacer con él —dijo con cierta melancolía.

— ¿Nunca lo hizo contigo? —preguntó sintiéndose también triste, por alguna razón que no comprendía.

—Mi… madre murió cuando yo nací —respondió con una sonrisa triste —, ella no quiso aceptar que mi abuela Tsunade la atendiera. "Alá será quien me cure si desea que sane" —recitó —. Fueron sus últimas palabras… murió como vivió: como una hija del desierto.

El silencio reinó en la habitación después de eso, hasta que el mismo rubio lo rompió.

—El sol se metió hace algunas horas —comentó —. ¿Quieres ir a caminar? —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido del cambio tan rápido que había tenido el alquimista quien ahora le mostraba una dulce y hermosa sonrisa. Era sin duda una persona extraña pero especial.

La luna mostraba su máximo esplendor aquella noche; se veía más grande y hermosa de lo normal, incluso las estrellas parecían más brillantes.

— ¡El conejo de la luna se ve más lindo ésta noche ttebayo! —dijo el rubio como un niño en una dulcería.

¿Conejo en la luna? ¡Era cierto! En la luna había un conejo dibujado. El azabache nunca se había detenido a ver tan obvia cosa; siempre que veía la luna se imaginaba que era el sol y la oscuridad del cielo eran reemplazados por un hermoso azul claro: dorado y azul… igual al cabello y ojos del joven que lo acompañaba.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Naruto con preocupación — ¿Quieres que regresemos al castillo?

—No —respondió secamente sin despegar la mirada de la perla celestial.

—Por lo visto te gusta mucho la luna —comentó con una dulce sonrisa.

—No… solo me recuerda que soy su prisionero —respondió sin darse cuenta.

Naruto lo miró atentamente, antes de soltar un bufido de indignación.

—No entiendo por qué dices eso. Las personas solo somos prisioneras de nuestras propias elecciones —añadió Naruto muy seriamente.

El príncipe también lo observó, nunca había pasado por su cabeza algo como lo que le acababa de decir al rubio. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no estaba condenado a vivir atrapado en las tinieblas como su padre lo había ordenado.

—Para tener esa cara de dobe, dices cosas muy inteligentes —se burló Sasuke del joven alquimista, que enseguida comenzó a gritarle toda la variedad de insultos que conocía.

Sasuke solamente reía, ignorando al rubio, mientras paseaba por el hermoso jardín, donde crecían una infinidad de variedad de flores y arbustos, la mayoría solamente los había visto en dibujos en los libros que Itachi le daba, pero no era lo mismo verlos dibujados en papel que poder caminar junto a ellos, tocarlos, olerlos…

—Este lugar es precioso —comentó Naruto, quien ya había controlado sus ímpetus adolescentes y caminaba junto a Sasuke, mirando con detalle todo lo que había alrededor —en el desierto es diferente, no hay tanta vida como aquí, tantos colores.

Sasuke asintió, sabiendo a lo que se refería, porque a pesar de que aquel era su hogar, nunca lo había visto bajo esa nueva luz que acababa de aparecer, una luz que parecía tener ojos azules y cabellos dorados.

Un grito ahogado obligó a ambos jóvenes a despegar la mirada, en un lugar un poco apartado del jardín, dos extrañas y curiosas personas se encontraban discutiendo, gritando, entre ellos, señalando un extraño círculo en el suelo, que tenía toda la pinta de ser un círculo de sacrificio.

— ¡Te lo advertí Hidan! —exclamó furioso uno de los individuos, pisando con fuerza el borde de su capa que amenazaba con prenderse —te dije que tu adorado Jashin-sama no se presentaría ante ti

—Si tú no hubieras comprado unos materiales tan vulgares, maldito hijo de puta —gritó Hidan enojado empuñando una hoz.

— ¿Vulgares? —preguntó el otro, escéptico —Si hubieras sabido lo que me costaron no pensarías lo mismo.

Naruto los reconoció en ese instante, mientras ellos seguían discutiendo. Especialmente al avaro, quién en su primer tour por el castillo le causo tal impresión que tuvo que ir a meterse en la primera puerta que encontró abierta.

—Ven teme, vamos a conocerlos —pidió el rubio, jalando de la mano del otro, que no parecía tan convencido de mezclarse con gente que no conocía —. Ellos también viven en tu castillo.

Sasuke aún no creía que fuera buena idea ir con aquella gente, pero como de todas formas a Naruto no le importaban mucho sus objeciones, se vio arrastrado hasta aquel par de individuos por el alquimista rubio, que parecían estar a punto de sacarse los ojos.

— ¡Ahora mismo verás grandísimo cabrón, cuales son los poderes que Jashin-sama me ha otorgado! —gritaba Hidan mientras reía de forma macabra.

— ¡Serás tú el que me las pagarás!—exclamó Kakuzu antes de ver a Naruto y Sasuke aproximarse —espera Hidan, tenemos visitas.

Hidan levantó la vista, aún más enojado y preparándose para soltar un golpe con su enorme hoz a quién intentara acercársele, cuando distinguió al joven príncipe.

—Su majestad —saludó e hizo una profunda reverencia —espero que no los hayamos importunado con nuestra vil presencia.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo los miró con extrañeza, como si en vez de un par de súbditos que dedicaban sus noches a practicar ritos satánicos se trataran de unos simples vendedores de seguros.

— ¿Hacen magia?—preguntó Naruto, curioso.

—Lo intentábamos —aclaró Hidan, suspirando con resignación—pero sin los elementos correctos, de ninguna forma puedo invocar al poderosísimo Jashin-sama.

Pero Naruto, a quién nadie había invitado, ya estaba revolviendo entre los frascos con dudosos contenidos que tenían aquellos dos.

Para entonces, Sasuke ya se había sentado sobre una capa que amablemente Kakuzu le había ofrecido, y éste y Hidan se habían acomodado a sus lados para ver atentamente lo que hacía el joven alquimista.

Primero, con algunos polvos que encontró, creo un hermoso pájaro de llamas plateados, que volaba alrededor de sus espectadores, hermoso y altivo; después escenificó algunas escenas del desierto, su hogar natal, como las tormentas de arena o los oasis, que parecían tan reales como si estuvieran ahí mismo. Finalmente, creó una hermosa figura de un zorro naranja brillante con nueve colas, y cada una figura parecía más hermosa que la anterior.

—Magia… —murmuró Sasuke asombrado. Naruto le miró sonriendo y respondió de forma radiante:

—No, alquimia.

Para cuando el espectáculo de figuras terminó, Hidan y Kakuzu habían terminado de pelear y ahora aplaudían como niños pequeños, pero comenzaban a anunciarse los primeros vestigios del Sol.

De regreso al castillo, los rayos del astro rey ya eran suficientes como para que Sasuke tuviera que cubrirse la cara con ambos brazos.

— ¿Estás bien teme?—preguntó Naruto un tanto alarmado, pero el joven príncipe se limitó a dar una seca cabezada, demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que sentía la piel como en carne viva.

Cuando llegaron a sus aposentos. Sasuke no pudo más: tuvo que arrastrarse hasta su cama, apoyado en Naruto, que no encontraba que hacer para mejorar el estado del príncipe.

—Todo va a estar bien—afirmó con voz temblorosa, antes de que el Uchiha se desplomara en sus brazos.

Y como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, la puerta se abrió y entró Itachi, que al ver la escena, emitió un rugido de furia.

Naruto ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando Itachi le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo con el labio roto.

—Lárgate —rugió el noble.

—No lo hare —habló Naruto levantándose del suelo para encarar al noble quien lo miraba con un odio que jamás creyó posible en un humano —. Debo ayudarlo…

— ¡Sasuke está así por tu culpa! —un nuevo golpe le fue propinado al rubio esta vez en el estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas y sacándole el aire; lo golpeo repetidamente pero Naruto no respondió un solo golpe ni insulto.

El joven alquimista yacía en el suelo seme inconsciente, su labio estaba roto y su rostro algo hinchado. Itachi lo observaba erguido. Su respiración era pesada y sus nudillos estaban cubiertos por un poco de sangre.

—Regresaré en un momento —le dijo a un inconsciente Sasuke antes de besar ligeramente sus labios e ir en busca de los alquimistas quienes habían quedado a cargo de la salud de su hermano y quienes debían responder por lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto el rey se encontraba sentado plácidamente en su trono; a su lado –como siempre –, se encontraba Kakashi y frente a ellos un joven rubio de larga cabellera.

Su nombre era Deidara Namikaze; él era el disípalo mas sobresaliente del gran Miguel Ángel. Había sido enviado por su rey para hacer una escultura a Fugaku como símbolo de amistad.

—Ordena que lleven a nuestro huésped a sus aposentos y ve que tenga todo lo que necesite —le dijo a Kakashi quien asintió con la cabeza.

Kakashi y Deidara hicieron una reverencia antes de salir. En uno de los pasillos se toparon con el mayor de los príncipes quien parecía una bestia enfurecida.

— ¿Le sucede algo majestad? —cuestionó Kakashi.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre? —lo interrogó ignorando olímpicamente al rubio y a la pregunta del peliplata.

—En la sala del trono, su excelencia —respondió Kakashi.

Itachi se alejó de ellos sin despedirse. Deidara frunció el ceño; estaba acostumbrado a la calidez y amabilidad de la corte inglesa.

—Vaya actitud —masculló Deidara cruzándose de brazos.

—El príncipe no suele ser así —lo disculpó Kakashi. El joven artista se encogió de hombros.

—Su apellido… ¿De casualidad es algo del alquimista Jiraiya Namikaze? —pregunto Kakashi cambiando radicalmente el tema.

—Es mi abuelo —respondió escuetamente.

Deidara era el primogénito que Minato había tenido con su primer amor en Inglaterra; cuando tenía seis años se fue con su padre y abuelo a Egipto donde su padre conoció a una mujer del desierto con la que se casó y tuvo a su hermano: Naruto. Cuando cumplió quince años se fue a Italia donde se convirtió en el disípalo del gran Miguel Ángel.

— ¿Cómo está Sasuke? —le preguntó Naruto a su padre quien estaba ocupado curando sus heridas.

—Bien —respondió secamente mientras vendaba el hombro del menor —. Tienes suerte de tener solo unas cuantas contusiones y un hombro dislocado —dijo en tono molesto —. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Ya te lo dijo padre —respondió el joven mirando al azabache que descansaba plácidamente siendo atendido por el alquimista mayor.

— ¡Pero Naruto!

—Déjale en paz Minato —habló Jiraiya con voz neutra —, si no desea dar explicaciones no tienes por que obligarlo.

—Pero padre… —intentó protestar el aludido.

—Según recuerdo tú hiciste lo mismo por el que fue el otro padre de Deidara.

Aquel comentario ocasionó que Minato se atragantara con su propia saliva y que Naruto se riera entrecortado a causa del dolor que le causaban sus heridas.

—Ero-senin, ¿Cómo sigue Sasuke ttebayo? —le preguntó el menor.

El alquimista mayor gruño por lo bajo antes de suspirar pesadamente (definitivamente su nieto nunca dejaría de llamarlo así). Le aseguró que el joven príncipe se encontraba bien, solo tenía algunas quemaduras leves causadas por el sol pero nada que el ungüento correcto no pudiera solucionar; en poco tiempo el azabache estaría como nuevo.

Itachi estaba furiosa con su padre a quien simplemente no le había importado que Sasuke hubiese estado a punto de morir por causa de las imprudencias del aprendiz de alquimista; todo lo contrario parecía haberse alegrado con ese hecho. Tan solo le había dicho que seguramente había sido un accidente y que se comportara acorde a su titulo de nobleza.

—Ya me las pagará ese aprendiz —musitó con odio contenido.

_Continuara…_


	8. Mentira piadosa

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** NaruxSasu

**Autoras: **Hatake Saori y Youko Saiyo (Lizerg-chan).

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:**

**Beta: **Usarechan

Capítulo 8.- Mentira piadosa

Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama, con mal semblante y bastante triste. Ya no podía mirar por la ventana, pues la habían tapizado después de que se puso tan enfermo, después de esa noche, había dejado de ver el Sol, de hecho, se había quedado sin ambos soles…

— ¡Quiero entrar a verlo! —gritaba Naruto, pero Itachi y su guardia lo rechazaban cada vez que intentaba acercarse —Solo quiero saber si está bien —gritó de nuevo, y se empujó contra ellos, pero él era considerablemente más pequeño, de modo que de un único golpe lo mandaron lejos.

—Está muy mal… —mintió Itachi, pues acababa de ver a su hermano y ya lucía mucho mejor —y todo es gracias a ti.

—No era mi intención —chilló Naruto intentando contener sus ganas de ir y pegarle un puñetazo al príncipe heredero —, yo no pensé que las cosas fueran a ponerse así.

El Uchiha le lanzó una mirada de superioridad, acababa de tener una idea, una idea para separar a ese rubio molesto de su hermano para siempre.

—Ese es tu problema, Namikaze —comentó con frialdad —. Nunca piensas lo que haces, no eres más que un chiquillo ruidoso que no para de fastidiarle la vida a Sasuke.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Naruto enojado —Yo no soy una molestia.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Itachi desdeñosamente —Entonces, ¿porqué Sasuke ha dado órdenes para que no te permitamos verlo más?

Naruto se quedó pasmado y dejó de forcejear con el enorme guardia cara de pescado que lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa. Aquello no podía ser cierto, Sasuke era su amigo, su amigo verdadero, no podía hacerlo a un lado de aquella manera.

—Mentira —rugió Naruto —. Nosotros somos amigos, nosotros…

— ¿Amigos?—preguntó Itachi sarcásticamente —No me hagas reír, ¿de verdad crees que un príncipe iba a querer ser amigo de un plebeyo venido del desierto?

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —finalmente explotó el rubio, y sin detenerse un momento a pensar en lo que hacía, le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la hermosa cara del príncipe.

Itachi cayó, sobándose la mandíbula con los ojos enormemente abiertos de la sorpresa, jamás pensó que ese simple criaducho se atrevería a pegarle, aunque estaba seguro de que se lo pagaría muy pronto…

— ¡Deja en paz a mi hermano y regresa a tu desierto con tus truquitos de magia! —gritó Itachi y le saltó encima al rubio, generando una pequeña pero ardua pelea frente a la habitación de Sasuke.

Itachi era físicamente más grande que Naruto, pero este tenía tal determinación por ver al pequeño Uchiha que luchaba con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, mientras el guardia los observaba indeciso, sin saber si entrometerse o no en la pelea.

En ese momento, Kakashi iba llegando con los alimentos de Sasuke, pero al ver semejante espectáculo, lanzó la bandeja al suelo y se enzarzó en la pelea con la intención de separarlos.

— ¡Es suficiente! —ordenó apartando a Naruto de su príncipe —Por favor Naruto, ¿Qué diría tu padre si te ve así?

El rubio no dijo nada, pero le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Itachi y se fue a paso apresurado, perdiéndose entre los innumerables pasillos del hermoso palacio.

—Kakashi —lo llamó Itachi mientras recogía la comida que de milagro había quedado intacta —. No menciones nada de esto a mi padre. No quiero que intervenga en mis asuntos. Puedes irte, y tú también Kisame.

El guardia y Kakashi se despidieron con una reverencia y se perdieron por el mismo camino que Naruto había seguido segundos antes.

Itachi sonrió complacido. A pesar de que en algún momento consideró al rubio alquimista como un peligroso rival, ahora estaba seguro de que sería muy sencillo separarlo de su hermano menor, solamente hacía falta envenenar a ambos lo suficiente contra el otro. Sabía que Naruto no lo soportaba, pero era lo suficientemente cabezón como para caer en sus provocaciones, mientras que Sasuke creería ciegamente en todo lo que le dijera.

— ¿No ha venido Naruto?—preguntó Sasuke al ver a su hermano entrar a la habitación.

—No —mintió Itachi, con mucha tranquilidad, dejo la bandeja de comida sobre la mesita —la verdad, es que dudo bastante que él vaya a aparecerse por aquí

— ¿Por qué?

—El es una persona sana, Sasuke—dijo, acariciando con ternura el rostro de su hermano —, no está dispuesto a renunciar a su vida solo para cuidarte—añadió señalando a la ventana, donde según él, Naruto se encontraba correteando con el resto de los criados.

Sasuke sintió que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que su hermano le decía, y sin embargo, Naruto no la había visitado una sola vez.

—Por favor vete —le pidió a su hermano mayor, que sonrió con disimulo y se aproximó a él para abrazarlo.

—Tienes que entenderlo —susurró a su oído —. Yo, soy el único que te quiere.

Sasuke asintió débilmente antes de sepultarse entre las sábanas. Itachi sonrió con satisfacción, su plan estaba funcionando mejor de lo que pensaba; Sasuke pronto olvidaría a ese molesto rubio y todo volvería a la "normalidad".

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el suelo con cara de pocos amigos después de contarle a su hermano lo que había estado pasando y de reprocharle el hecho de ponerle mas interés a la arcilla que moldeaba que a él.

— ¡Di algo! —le exigió con molestia el menor.

—Era de esperarse que el engreído del príncipe te dijera eso —habló el rubio mayor.

— ¿De que hablas? —lo cuestionó el joven alquimista confundido.

—Por lo que me cuentas es él quien no quiere que veas a su hermano —opinó deteniendo su trabajo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —como respuesta, Deidara le giñó un ojo.

—Tal vez tú seas un experto en alquimia y todo eso pero yo soy un artista y los artistas poseemos un alma sensible —comentó con cierto tono de superioridad.

Naruto dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Guardó silencio por un par de segundos antes de hablar nuevamente.

— ¿Dices que el príncipe orgulloso y bastardo te dijo que su hermano no quería verte? —Naruto asintió.

—Pero no lo creo —aseguró el menor.

— ¿Por qué no? —lo cuestionó —Sería natural. Tú eres solo el hijo de un alquimista y una plebeya, nacido y criado en el desierto y él un miembro de la nobleza —comentó encogiéndose de hombros —; ellos suelen aburrirse rápido de sus juguetes.

— ¡Sasuke no es así! —gritó molesto —Sasuke es mi amigo… lo se, lo vi en sus ojos y en sus sonrisas, incluso cuando me insultaba… ¡Él en verdad era sincero! —Deidara sonrió, tal parecía que su pequeño hermanito sentía algo más que simple amistad por el príncipe azabache — ¡Se que ese maldito miente, estoy seguro ttebayo! —gritó enfurecido.

—Quizás —repuso Deidara —. Lo cierto es que si a ti te hizo dudar, lo mas seguro es que…

—Si le dijo a Sasuke lo mismo que a mi, él probablemente si le crea —resolvió asustado —. Deidara, necesito de tu ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda? —repitió confundido —Yo soy un artista, ¿en que podría ayudarte?

—Necesito entrar a la habitación de Sasuke pero para eso tengo que burlar la vigilancia ttebayo.

Deidara por poco se va de espaldas, ¿Qué demonios estaría maquinando esa perversa mentecilla? Nada bueno seguramente.

— ¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó mirándolo con ojitos de borrego degollado. Deidara suspiró derrotado.

— ¿Por qué no le dices al abuelo? —le sugirió.

Según el mismo Jiraiya, en su juventud había entrado a escondidas a las casas de muchas jovencitas. Deidara no le creía pues su abuela le había contado que la vez que lo intentó con ella terminó cayendo de un cuarto piso, por suerte para él tenía la cabeza dura y el único que sufrió fue el pobre pavimento que terminó fracturado.

—Tú y yo sabemos que erosenin no me ayudaría ttebayo —se quejó el menor —. Por favor, Deidara.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó resignado antes de ser lanzado al suelo a causa de su hermano quien se había lanzado contra él para abrazarlo — ¡Naruto! —chilló de dolor y sorpresa.

— ¡Eres el mejor niichan! —exclamó el menor emocionado. Deidara tan solo suspiró pesadamente.

La salud de Sasuke no era muy buena, si bien sus heridas ya habían sanado gracias a los ungüentos de los alquimistas, su cuerpo se debilitaba pues casi no se alimentaba; ni siquiera salía de su cama.

El azabache se había encerrado en el mundo que el rubio le había mostrado, un mundo de hechiceros, bujas malvadas, hadas, princesas, maldiciones y príncipes con finales felices. Eran mundos donde la magia existía en todas partes y las maldiciones siempre eran rotas por el héroe.

Itachi estaba preocupado por el menor, en los últimos tres días casi no había probado bocado y no se despegaba de aquellos malditos libros que el aprendiz le había dejado.

—Sí esto continúa así, el príncipe podría morir —habló Kakashi con preocupación —. Por favor, su alteza permita que Naruto lo visite…

— ¡De ninguna manera! —dijo furibundo —Ese mozalbete no ha hecho mas que traer problemas.

—Pero hace feliz a su hermano…

—Es solo un capricho, ya se le pasará —el peliplata suspiró derrotado, solo esperaba que no sucediera nada malo.

**···**

Deidara tenía un tic en el ojo mientras que su hermano menor estaba terminando la última bomba de humo.

—En verdad estás demente —comentó el mayor después de escuchar el plan de su lunático hermano.

—Estoy seguro que funcionará, por favor confía en mi —el mayor chasqueo la lengua.

El plan de Naruto consistía en llamar la atención de uno de los guardias valiéndose de algunos trucos ninjas –heredados por su abuelo –, y hacerlo dormir, mientras Deidara distraía al otro para que el menor pudiera entrar a los aposentos del príncipe.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente lanzas eso y dejas a los dos inconscientes? —lo cuestionó el joven artista.

—Por que el humo podría entrar a la habitación de Sasuke —respondió —. Por favor Deidara, necesito verlo y saber si se encuentra bien ttebayo.

—Bien, pero me debes una —bufó el mayor. Naruto le sonrió y asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

Los dos guardias se encontraban sentados en pequeños e incómodos bancos a cada lado de la puerta, apoyados en sus fieles lanzas cuando un fuerte ruido proveniente del más oscuro pasillo los puso en alerta.

—Yo iré —dijo Kisame.

—Bien —respondió el más bajo: uno hombre de cabellos y ojos rojos —. Mantente alerta, Kisame.

Kisame caminó cauteloso, adentrándose en la profunda oscuridad, un extraño olor invadió sus sentidos y después… nada.

—H-Hola —habló Deidara con cierto nerviosismo. Sudó frío al sentir el afilado acero de la lanza en su cuello.

—Está prohibido que se acerquen a este lugar —siseó el pelirrojo.

—L-Lo si-ento —se disculpó nervioso —. Mi… nombre es… Deidara Namikaze y…

— ¡¿Eres uno de los alquimistas?! —exclamó afirmando aun mas su lanza —El príncipe a dado ordenes de no permitir el paso al mas joven de ustedes.

— ¡Te equivocas! —chilló sudando frío — ¡Soy el escultor que envió el rey de Inglaterra!

—No mientas… tu apellido te delata —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡No soy alquimista! —gritó desesperado —Mi padre, abuelo y mi hermano menor si lo son! —dijo mientras interiormente maldecía al último por meterlo en tal embrollo.

Para alivio del rubio, la lanza fue retirada de su garganta; dejó escapar un notorio suspiro de alivio.

—Si no eres un alquimista —comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo con seriedad — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buscaba a mi padre… Namikaze Minato pero creo que me perdí.

—Los alquimistas ni siquiera se encuentran en esta ala —dijo con desconfianza.

—Por eso le dije que me desorienté—dijo ofendido.

El pelirrojo no pronuncio palabra. A pesar de la poca luz, pudo darse cuenta de la enorme belleza que el rubio podía; era como una obra de arte viviente.

—Dices que eres el artista que envió Inglaterra —Deidara afirmó —. Según escuche, fuiste el mejor discípulo de Miguel Ángel e incluso estuviste con el gran Leonardo da Vinci —el Namikaze estaba sorprendido; nunca se hubiese imaginado que un simple guardia conociera de arte.

—Parece conocer mucho del tema —comentó el rubio sin ocultar su sorpresa, después de que el pelirrojo mencionara algunas obras y las criticara.

—Fui aprendiz en Milán —dijo con cierta melancolía.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó para cambiar el tema.

—Soy Sasori Akasuna —respondió el pelirrojo.

Sin darse cuenta. Sasori se olvidó de su trabajo y de su compañero gracias al arte y su amor por él; decidió acompañar a Deidara a donde se encontraba su familia dejando el paso libre a Naruto.

El joven alquimista entró con cautela a la habitación, dentro Sasuke estaba concentrado leyendo la historia de un joven alquimista llamado: Naruto, quien –a su parecer –, era el mismo rubio revoltoso que el conocía.

—Sasuke —el aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar que le llamaban, para su sorpresa era el mismo rubio que dominaba sus pensamientos desde hace días.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le cuestionó con frialdad.

—Vine a verte —respondió con voz segura pero baja.

— ¿A mí? —cuestionó con tanto veneno y dolor que hizo sentir a Naruto culpable y dolido —No necesito de tu lástima.

— ¡Yo no te tengo lástima! —gritó molesto —Eres una persona muy especial para mí te considero un buen amigo… —por alguna razón, esto le dolió al azabache. Naruto también se sentía dolido, deseaba tanto decirle lo que en verdad sentía.

—Mentiroso —soltó el azabache —, si en verdad fueses mi amigo abrías venido a visitarme antes.

—Lo siento —se disculpo bajando la mirada —, quería venir antes a verte pero tu hermano no me lo permitió…

—Eso no es cierto —repuso molesto —. Itachi me dijo que tú te habías cansado de mí… ¡Él jamás me a mentido!

Entonces cayó en cuenta. El príncipe heredero había engañado a Sasuke cómo trató de hacerlo con él y por la forma en que el azabache lo defendía no habría poder humano que pudiera hacerle ver la verdad. Naruto dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, sabía que el azabache no le creería si le decía la verdad, no tenía otra alternativa más que mentir y con eso estaría encubriendo a Itachi, se odiaba por eso.

—Tu hermano no me dejó venir a verte por que temía que tu salud empeorara y mi abuelo estaba de acuerdo —dijo con parsimonia —, me enojé tanto que dije cosas que no sentía… perdóname.

Sasuke vio sinceridad en aquellos ojos tenuemente iluminados por la pobre luz de las velas.

— ¿No me mientes? —preguntó con una mezcla de dolor y añoranza. El joven alquimista sintió un pinchazo en el corazón; se mordió la lengua antes de responder.

—Un hombre del desierto jamás miente —dijo con parsimonia.

Sasuke le creyó; por alguna razón sentía que podría confiar en él tanto como lo hacia con su hermano.

—Te creo —le aseguró el azabache. Naruto se acercó al menor para abrazarlo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Gracias —le susurró en el oído haciéndole cosquillas.

_Continuara…_


	9. Un regalo especial

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** NaruxSasu

**Autoras: **Hatake Saori y Youko Saiyo (Lizerg-chan).

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:**

**Beta: **Usarechan

Capítulo 9 Un regalo especial

Itachi no tardó en enterarse de la reconciliación de su hermano y del joven alquimista; estaba realmente furioso, no quería ni deseaba aceptar que hubiese alguien más en la vida del azabache ¡No lo permitiría! Debía planear algo para terminar de una buena vez con esa molestia.

Naruto estaba recostado en el suelo dando vueltas de un lado a otro, ajeno a la furia y las confabulaciones del príncipe heredero.

Deidara llevaba cinco minutos viendo a su hermano revolcarse en el suelo como un niño pequeño mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles

— ¿Y ahora qué demonios te sucede? —preguntó su hermano mayor con cierto tic en el ojo.

—Kakashi me dijo que el cumpleaños de Sasuke es la próxima semana —respondió el menor sin dejar de dar vueltas como poseso.

— ¿Y el punto es…? —lo cuestionó con una enorme gota bajando por su frente. Naruto dejó de dar vueltas para sentarse en el suelo mostrando una cara de preocupación.

— ¡Que no se que regalarle! —chilló revolviéndose los cabellos. Deidara bufó molesto.

— ¿Por eso hacía tanto escándalo? — ¿Por qué era que Dios lo había castigado con un hermanito tan exagerado?—Eres muy dramático —comentó el mayor limpiando sus herramientas para poder comenzar con su trabajo.

— ¡No soy dramático ttebayo! —Gritó molesto —Es solo que Sasuke-teme es mi amigo y quiero darle un muy bonito regalo… ¡El mejor! —otro bufido escapó de los labios de Deidara.

— ¿Por qué no le regalas un libro? —lo cuestionó. Deidara había escuchado de la servidumbre que el menor de los príncipes amaba los libros y los tres alquimistas siempre viajaban cargados de libros tan raros y únicos como los que seguramente hubiesen existido en la gran biblioteca de Alejandría.

—No pienso darle un viejo y polvoriento libro —masculló el menor haciendo un pequeño pucherito —. ¿Qué le puedo regalar a un príncipe? —cuestionó cabizbajo.

Los nobles lo tenían todo, riquezas, poder, tierras; el mundo mismo estaba a sus pies y si aun existía algo que ellos anhelaban fácilmente podían comprarlo o tomarlo si así lo deseaban. Sin embargo, Deidara sospechaba que había algo que el príncipe Sasuke deseaba y no podría tener aun con toda la fortuna de su familia y de todos los países.

—Se que puedes regalarle —le dijo con una sonrisita traviesa. Naruto se levantó del suelo como un resorte rogándole que le dijese —. Es simple, solo dile que te gusta —sonrió con picardía ante el desconcierto del menor —, ¿Qué mejor regalo puede haber que el amor?

— ¡Sasuke-teme es solo mi amigo ttebayo! —Chilló tan rojo como un tomate maduro lo cual ciertamente le causó gracia a su hermano —Además, Sasuke es un hombre.

Deidara lo miró indignado recordándole que Minato también había estado con un hombre con quien lo engendró a él y que no existía motivo para "satanizar" una relación de personas del mismo sexo aun cuando la iglesia así lo hacía (aunque en esa época la iglesia veía con malos ojos todo lo que no estuviese dentro del límite de su mente cerrada y estrecha).

— ¡No sé que puedo regalarle! —el mayor rodo los ojos, ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan exagerado?

—Eres demasiado dramático —comentó

— ¡Yo no soy dramático ttebayo! —chilló indignado. Deidara soltó un bufido, mejor no ponerse a discutir con él.

—Como sea. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a nuestro padre? —opinó Deidara. Naruto sonrió antes de abrazar a su hermano. ¡¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido?!

— ¡Gracias! —exclamó antes de salir corriendo dejando una estela de polvo tras de sí.

Deidara suspiró pesadamente, miró los químicos que estaban en la mesa y que necesitaba para su trabajo y que Naruto debió a ver preparado para él pero nuevamente se había convertido en su paño de lágrimas sin darse cuenta. Golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa preguntándose nuevamente por que Dios lo había castigado con un hermano como el suyo.

**···**

La enfermedad de la reina era todo un misterio aun para dos de las mentes más brillantes del mundo. Habían logrado estabilizar a la monarca pero aun su vida corría grave riesgo, tomaron algunas muestras y se dirigieron a su laboratorio.

— ¡Padre, erosenin! —los llamó Naruto ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su abuelo quien le recriminaba por llamarlo de esa manera en pleno pasillo y a todo lo que sus pulmones permitían.

—No creo que alguien en este país entienda el japonés —habló Minato consolatoriamente. Jiraiya suspiró derrotado.

— ¿Por qué nos estabas buscando? —lo cuestionó el mayor.

Naruto les contó que el cumpleaños de Sasuke sería pronto y no sabía que podría regalarle. Los mayores no pudieron más que enternecerse.

El primer amor siempre es puro e inocente

Por otro lado también se preocuparon pues no se trataba de cualquiera, sino del príncipe de quien estaban hablando y para empeorar las cosas, el hijo del rey de esas tierras.

— ¿Por qué no le regalas uno de los libros que trajimos con nosotros? —opinó Minato. Naruto rodó los ojos, ¿es que a nadie se le ocurrían ideas originales?

—No le voy a regalar un viejo y polvoriento libro —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Él quería darle algo especial a Sasuke —. Quiero regalarle algo único ttebayo.

—Te pareces al emperador Lee —comentó Jiraiya en un bufido, a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos ¡Eso es!

El rubio menor salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a los dos adultos confundidos.

A penas dos años atrás había vivido un tiempo en china donde logró hacerse de la amistad con el alquimista principal del joven emperador. El señor de aquellas tierras amaba tanto a su esposa que le pidió al alquímico que creara flores de fuego de muchos colores que resplandecían en el firmamento (fuegos artificiales) para regalarle a su emperatriz el día de su cumpleaños.

El sonido de sus pisadas hacía eco en los oscuros pasillos, dándole un toque aun más lúgubre; se detuvo frente a una de las innumerables puertas, tocó despacio rogando hubiese alguien dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Alquimista? —lo llamó Kakuzu quien acababa de llegar. El hombre llevaba algunos pergaminos entre sus brazos — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Busco a Hidan —dijo el rubio en tono tranquilo. El hombre lo miró un poco extrañado antes de abrir la puerta invitándolo a pasar.

La habitación parecía el laboratorio de un científico loco sacado de una de esas películas de terror viejas con la diferencia que en el centro se encontraba un horno encendido como el que los alquimistas solían usar para tratar de crear la tan preciada piedra filosofal. Hidan se encontraba frente a un enorme altar que abarcaba casi todo el lugar.

—Hola —saludó Naruto un tanto nervioso por la extraña estatua a quien el peliblanco adoraba.

—Joven alquimista —dijo Hidan a modo de saludo.

Naruto le sonrió antes de explicarles la razón de su visita. Necesitaba algunas cosas que sabía solo ellos podían proporcionarle; algunos ingredientes: salitre, azufre, carbón y otros ingredientes más.

— ¿Para qué quieres eso? —lo cuestionó Kakuzu.

Esa parte de Europa estaba muy rezagada en cuanto a nuevos conocimientos se trataban y los fuegos artificiales eran uno de esos (aunque en realidad tenían siglos de existir).

**···**

En la noche de su cumpleaños luna y las estrellas eran la única luz celestial en esos momentos.

El joven alquimista había dispuesto una manta en el más hermoso de los jardines con una canasta repleta con los más exóticos platillos de las diferentes regiones a las que había ido. Sasuke estaba sentado en la manta con los ojos vendados y con cara de pocos amigos.

Para el joven príncipe su cumpleaños era todo menos motivo de celebración pero al ver lo emocionado que el rubio estaba, simplemente no fue capaz de negarse (por alguna razón que no comprendía).

— ¿Ya me puedo quitar esto? —preguntó un tanto molesto.

Naruto sonrió para sus adentros. Realmente el azabache se veía adorable cuando se molestaba… un minuto, ¿había dicho que era adorable? ¡¿Qué le sucedía?! Desde que él y su hermano habían hablado, el menor no podía sacarse a Sasuke de su cabeza; había momentos en que se lo imaginaba con una redonda pancita, una dulce sonrisa adornando su muy hermoso rostro y un pequeño rubio de ojos negros a su lado.

Aquellas ideas asaltaban la mente de Naruto cada dos por tres. Bellas fantasías que lo llenaban de ilusión y alegría pero que casi inmediatamente se volvían pesar y preocupación… Sasuke era un hombre y dudaba que gozara del mismo don que Arthur ("la madre" de Deidara) y aun cuando lo tuviera, Sasuke era un príncipe y amaba a su hermano, seguramente eran pareja y no existía nada que el pudiese hacer para cambiarlo.

—Dobe —lo llamó aun más molesto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio —. Déjame quitarte la venda.

Sasuke se quedó maravillado ante lo que veía; extrañas velas iluminaban sin quemar. La comida también se veía extraña pero su olor abría el apetito de cualquiera.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños majestad! —exclamó la familia de Naruto dejando sin habla al azabache.

Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo felicitaba en su cumpleaños o se tomaba tantas molestias por él. Jamás se había sentido querido (a acepción de con su madre e Itachi). Un dulce calorcito que inició en su pecho se fue extendiendo hasta apoderarse completamente de él.

—Esto es para usted —dijo Minato entregándole un libro que hablaba de alquimistas griegos y sus descubrimientos. Jiraiya, por su lado le regaló uno de los libros que él mismo había escrito y que hablaba de un joven aprendiz de alquimia y su "leyenda personal".

—Esto es para los dos —dijo Deidara entregándoles una caja que hacia ruidos extraños, al abrirla se encontraron con un hermoso y peludito perrito negro que tenía un enorme listón azul en el cuello.

— ¡Es hermoso! —Exclamó Naruto tomando al perrito que inmediatamente comenzó a lamer el rostro de su nuevo amo — ¿No te parece adorable, Sasuke ttebayo?

Pero la verdad era que Sasuke estaba muy ocupado observando a Naruto para ponerle atención al perro que se retorcía en los brazos del rubio, que sonreía de forma encantadora. Sasuke estaba feliz, porque tenía la certeza de que aquella sonrisa era solo para él.

— ¡Eh, Sasuke! que te estoy hablando —le reclamó Naruto al ver la poca atención que le prestaba a su nueva mascota — ¿verdad que es bonito?

—Mucho —contestó el príncipe sin ver al perro, que correteaba alrededor de ellos jadeando y moviendo la cola.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke! —dijo Kakashi, que acababa de llegar para unirse a la celebración, y que llevaba también un paquete en las manos —Esto es para ti.

Sasuke sonrió agradecido, cosa que le sorprendió a Kakashi, quien se apartó para dejar pasar al joven alquimista, que se aproximó con mucha decisión al príncipe, con ambos brazos extendidos.

—No te traje ningún regalo —dijo Naruto con la mirada gacha.

— ¡Qué sorpresa, dobe! —le contestó el príncipe, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Naruto señaló con uno de sus dedos el cielo, donde en ese preciso momento, reventaban hermosas luces de colores, con diferentes formas y tamaños, que le daba al cielo la apariencia de un hermoso jardín floreado; entre ellas, se formaban espectaculares imágenes de hermosos animales legendarios, flores exóticas y construcciones que el joven príncipe jamás imaginó que vería.

—Es fantástico —murmuró Sasuke mirando aquel espectáculo, era incluso más hermoso que el que había presentado Naruto tiempo atrás.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó el rubio inocentemente, mientras en el cielo se formaba la figura de una colorida ave del paraíso, que parecía tomar vida y volar hasta ellos.

Sasuke no tuvo que contestar, por primera vez se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y saltó sobre el alquimista, que abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Naruto correspondió al abrazo, y poco a poco fueron separándose, hasta que sus rostros quedaron tan juntos que casi podían leerse los pensamientos con la pura mirada.

A unos metros de ahí, Itachi se había quedado de piedra con un pequeño paquete junto a él. Le enfermaba ver a aquel criado tan cerca de su hermano, pero aquello se terminaría en ese mismo instante. Dio un paso con la intención de detenerlo, cuando sintió que un brazo lo sujetaba, impidiéndole avanzar.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco, Kakashi? —preguntó furioso —Será mejor que me sueltes ahora.

—Lo siento mucho, Su Majestad, pero esta vez no puedo obedecer sus órdenes —dijo Kakashi con serenidad —. Sasuke tiene derecho a ser feliz.

—Lo será a mi lado —gritó el príncipe soltándole un bofetón.

_Continuara_


	10. Comienza la pesadilla

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** NaruxSasu

**Autoras: **Hatake Saori y Youko Saiyo (Lizerg-chan).

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:**

**Beta: **Usarechan

Capítulo 10.- Comienza la pesadilla

Itachi iba a golpear nuevamente a Kakashi pero fue detenido por la fuerte mano de Deidara quien le dedicaba una fiera mirada.

—Suéltame —le ordenó molesto pero Deidara no lo soltó al contrario afirmó aun mas el agarre.

—Si va en este momento con ese humor que se carga lo único que hará es arruinar su cumpleaños —Itachi frunció el ceño; se negaba a dejarse influenciar por un simple y vulgar plebeyo.

—Mírelo —habló el artista después de un momento de silencio —. Si va en este momento lo único que hará será hacerle pasar un mal rato, ¿es eso lo que quiere?

Itachi apretó los puños y dientes; se soltó bruscamente del rubio cuando el agarre se hubo suavizado un poco.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —siseó cual serpiente; dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí. Eso no se quedaría así, ya se encargaría de vengarse de ese miserable sirviente.

Deidara dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; la verdad era que no tenía intenciones de interferir pero tampoco podía permitir que su hermanito –y por supuesto Sasuke –, pasaran un mal rato.

—Acaba de ganarse un terrible enemigo —habló Kakashi aun sobándose el golpe. Deidara miró a su familia; por suerte ninguno se había percatado de lo sucedido (Y Deidara dio gracias a Dios por eso).

—Él también se a ganado un acérrimo enemigo —respondió el artista tan frió como un tempano de hielo.

—Por mas hijo de alquimista que sea sigue siendo un simple hombre y no puede competir con un príncipe…

—Los príncipes, reyes y nobles son simples humanos… enferman, envejecen y mueren como cualquiera.

Kakashi intentó protestar pero no pudo; era cierto todo ser vivo (y aun lo que no), desaparecía tarde o temprano, aun así un noble tenía el poder que daba el dinero.

—No le perdonare jamás a ese pedante y arrogante principito el haber lastimado a mi hermano —dijo Deidara mas para sí que para el conocimiento de Kakashi —. Vaya a curarse la herida, no es prudente que el príncipe lo vea así —el aludido asintió, se despidió del Namikaze y se fue. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo iba a suceder… algo realmente terrible.

Por suerte ni Sasuke ni los alquimistas se percataron del altercado, algo que ciertamente fue un gran alivio para Deidara quien no tenía ganas de soportar un sermón por parte de su padre o ver el rostro triste y culpable de su hermanito.

**···**

Pasaron algunos meses desde el cumpleaños de Sasuke. La salud de la reina iba empeorando cada vez más; sin embargo los alquimistas habían logrado descubrir aquello que los venía esquivando desde el principio:

— ¿Veneno de cobra? —cuestionó Minato aun sin poder creerlo.

—Vaya ironía, ¿no te parece? —le dijo Jiraiya entre sarcástico y melancólico.

En el antiguo Egipto la cobra era considerada como la protectora de los faraones. La misma Cleopatra había utilizado una para acabar con su vida cuando los romanos tomaron su reino y ahora se usaba una cobra para matar a otra reina.

— ¿Crees que el rey sepa de esto? —le preguntó Minato. Ambos hablaban en árabe para evitar que oídos extraños escuchasen su conversación y lo malinterpretaran.

Jiraiya dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. En un principio había creído que al rey únicamente le importaba la reina y quizás su hijo mayor pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

— ¿Podemos hacer algo para salvarla? —preguntó aun sabiendo que a esas alturas sería imposible. Jiraiya suspiró pesadamente con los ojos cerrados, guardó silencio por un momento antes de responder.

—Haremos lo que podamos….

**···**

El pequeño cachorrito al que habían llamado "Kuro" se había convertido en un enorme perro que fácilmente podía llevar un cochecito a uno de sus dos amos. Era muy buen guardián pues no permitía que nadie que fuese un extraño se le acercara a Naruto o Sasuke, especialmente si solo estaba uno de ellos.

—Siempre pensé que los animales eran una molestia —comentó Sasuke al ver a Kuro pasearse con el rabo parado y con mucha clase por su habitación —, pero la verdad es que no esta tan mal del todo.

—Yo siempre quise tener uno —confesó Naruto desde la ventana, apartando su vista del paisaje —, pero mi padre no me lo permitió jamás, creía que no era lo suficientemente responsable. Supongo que Deidara no le pidió su opinión para regalarnos a éste.

Sasuke le miró de forma burlona, pensando para sus adentros que él jamás había pensado en tener una mascota, y que cuando conoció al joven alquimista había sido lo más cercano a tener una. Al rubio también debían de dejarlo salir a menudo para evitar que se pusiera a romper cosas.

Pero Naruto estaba demasiado sumergido en sus propios pensamientos como para poner atención en los hirientes de Sasuke.

No era que el joven príncipe no le agradara, sino todo lo contrario, pero hasta para una amistad tan unida como la suya, pasar veinticuatro horas encerrado en los poderosos muros del castillo le hacían alucinar. Naruto Uzumaki no era la clase de persona que puede ser feliz con muchos lujos tan fácilmente, no señor, Naruto Uzumaki era la clase de chico a la que le gustaba salir al sol a enfrentarse a grandes peligros y vivir aventuras.

Aunque el alquimista no encontraba la forma de decirle todo aquello a Sasuke sin lastimarlo, pero sabía que llevarlo consigo al exterior tampoco era una opción después de la última vez que Sasuke tuvo una ligera dificultad con el astro Rey.

Pero, lamentablemente para Naruto, su amistad con el príncipe ya había ido más lejos de lo que imaginaba, pues sin tener que decir palabras, Sasuke sabía a la perfección los sentimientos de su mejor amigo con tan solo intercambiar miradas.

—No tienes que permanecer encerrado si te molesta tanto —dijo con voz burlona observándolo retorcerse las manos con ansiedad.

— ¿Quién dijo que no me gusta estar aquí? —dijo Naruto fingiendo indignación —Es fantástico tener tanto tiempo como para contar los azulejos del techo.

Sasuke contuvo la risa por el comentario. Con decisión se paró y tomó a Naruto con más fuerza de la que tenía por el brazo, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta.

—No necesito un perro guardián, dobe—dijo, provocando un ladrido de protesta por parte de Kuro —. Estaré bien si sales a divertirte un rato.

Naruto se quedó parado por en el marco de la puerta, no estaba nada seguro de lo que Sasuke le proponía. Por un lado se moría de ganas por salir y divertirse, pero por otro lado tenía el presentimiento de que si dejaba al príncipe algo malo podría sucederle.

—No lo sé… -continuó quejándose, pero no tuvo mucha oportunidad, porque Sasuke se abalanzó hacia él acorralándolo en la pared frente a su habitación, provocando que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca y que el de Naruto se pusiera tan rojo como el de un tomate.

—No me pasará nada si me quedo unas horas solo —dijo el príncipe pensando en lo mucho que le gustaban los tomates, especialmente "ese" tomate.

Naruto sonrió y bajó la mirada, tomando cariñosamente la mano con la que Sasuke lo sostenía, y acercando mucho su boca al oído del príncipe le susurró:

—Ahora que estoy aquí ya no estarás solo nunca más —le dijo antes de besarlo y salir corriendo hacia su libertad.

**···**

Itachi estaba furioso, desesperado, se sentía enloquecer.

Le irritaba de manera sobrenatural que ese chiquillo estuviera tan cerca de su hermano, y que encima, se las hubiera arreglado para poner a la servidumbre en su contra.

—Maldito Kakashi —susurró enojado, recordando la humillación que lo había hecho pasar mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su hermano, con la esperanza de poder deshacerse del rubio por un rato.

Mientras seguía en sus películas mentales, escuchó unas voces y risas, que le parecían sospechosamente familiares.

Se escondió tras una columna, lo suficientemente a tiempo como para alcanzar a ver a su hermano y al alquimista muy juntos, demasiado juntos para su gusto.

— ¡Estúpido! —susurró, sintiendo el odio recorrer su cuerpo al ver a Naruto besar con amor la mejilla de Sasuke y después echarse a correr.

Sasuke, aún parado a mitad del pasillo, como esperando a que algo mágico ocurriera no escuchó los pasos de su hermano cuando se acercó a él.

—Sasuke —susurró Itachi con la voz ronca, más como un rugido que como un sonido humano.

Instintivamente, el joven retrocedió hacia su habitación, mientras un sentimiento que jamás había tenido por su hermano, comenzaba a crecer en su pecho: miedo.

—Hermano —susurró asustado, tropezando con su propia cama. Estaba aterrorizado. A su lado Kuro había comenzado a ladrar.

Pero Itachi no escuchaba, no entendía ni veía. Estaba enloquecido, los celos le hacían arder como si estuviera en carne viva.

—Déjame —gritó Sasuke al sentir la mano de Itachi sujetarle el brazo con mucha fuerza, mientras daba manotazos con la intención de que lo liberara —. No sabes lo que haces.

Pero su hermano sabía bien. Iba a hacer pagar a Naruto y Sasuke, todo al mismo tiempo. Iba a herirlos como ellos lo habían herido a él.

**···**

A diferencia de lo que se esperaría; Naruto no salió a divertirse. Al contrario de lo que planeaba no había salido del castillo, si no que se fue a los establos para terminar con su sorpresa: un bello carruaje con vidrios negros. Era un regalo especial para Sasuke en el que había estado trabajando durante algunos meses y por fin estaba terminado.

—Es increíble lo rápido que terminaste —habló Hidan impresionado con el trabajo del joven alquimista —, el príncipe Sasuke estará feliz.

—Con esto al fin podrá conocer su reino ttebayo —comentó mas para si que para el albino —. Creo que… —se quedo callado al sentir una horrible sensación, algo estaba mal.

— ¿Sucede algo? —había algo malo en el aire, algo terriblemente malo.

Como alquimista que era conocía el lenguaje del mundo pues todas las cosas hablaban el mismo idioma al ser creadas por la misma mano; y ahora las señales le decían que algo le pasaba a Sasuke. No se lo pensó mucho y hecho a correr rumbo a los aposentos del azabache, solo esperaba que su presentimiento estuviera mal.

_Continuara…_


	11. Descubrimiento

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:**NaruxSasu

**Autoras: **Hatake Saori y Youko Saiyo (Lizerg-chan).

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:**

**Beta: **Usarechan

Capítulo 11Descubrimiento

Naruto corrió lo más rápido que podía entre los oscuros pasillos su corazón bombeaba adrenalina por todo su sistema,

"Rápido, rápido" se decía incesantemente.

Mientras tanto Itachi se deleitaba con el pecho de su hermano y su delicioso sabor. El pobre Sasuke estaba desesperado; trataba por todos los medios de zafarse de aquel agarre, pero le era imposible. Aquel cuerpo era más grande y pesado que el suyo y no poseía la fuerza para moverlo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

—Déjame, por favor —rogaba Sasuke. A esas alturas todo su orgullo y porte real se había ido ya a la basura.

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó propinándole una bofetada —Tú eres mío, me perteneces —repetía incesantemente como un lunático mientras tocaba cada parte de piel que quedaba expuesta a sus violentas caricias —. No dejare que ese plebeyo vuelva a tocarte, no… eres mío, ¡Mío!

El desequilibrado hombre le arrancó la ropa que le quedaba, destrozándola en el acto. Le abrió las piernas posicionándose entre ellas; Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir la punta de aquel miembro –caliente y duro –, rozar sus glúteos. Tenía miedo.

De pronto Kuro ladró al sentir el terror de su amo; se lanzó contra Itachi haciendo que éste callera al lado de la cama con el enorme perro sobre él, mostrándole los dientes y gruñía amenazadoramente.

— ¡Sasuke! —todo pasó tan rápido que no se había percatado de nada hasta que unos cálidos brazos lo envolvieron haciéndolo sobresaltarse —Shhh, todo esta bien ttebayo.

— ¿Na-Naruto…? —Sasuke no pudo más y rompió en llanto. Naruto también lloraba; lloraba de rabia y culpa; si tan solo no se hubiese ido nada de eso abría pasado.

Kuro dejó escapar un gemidito a modo de llanto; tenía las orejas agachas. Puso sus patas delanteras en las piernas del azabache para luego poner su cabeza sobre estas. Los tres permanecieron así, abrazados, tratando de consolar al azabache.

Por otro lado; Itachi, quien fue sacado de la habitación por Naruto y Kuro se encontraba furibundo. Odiaba a ese alquimista y al maldito perro por haberse metido entre él y su hermano.

—Ese bastardo me las pagará —rugió furioso.

**···**

Días después; todo parecía haber retornado a la normalidad aunque solo en apariencia, pues, ahora Naruto ni Kuro se despegaban del lado de Sasuke convirtiéndose casi en una segunda sombra, algo que Sasuke agradecía pues temía que su hermano enloqueciera nuevamente e intentara hacer lo mismo, sin embargo ese día Naruto había sido llamado por su padre y debía ir.

—Si quieres puedes venir conmigo —Sasuke negó con la cabeza; aunque tenía miedo, sabía que eran asuntos de alquimistas y por tanto secretos.

Los alquimistas eran personas muy cerradas, no compartían sus secretos con nadie –especialmente el secreto del elíxir de la larga vida o de la piedra filosofal –, ni siquiera a sus personas más queridas y cercanas.

—Está bien —suspiró pesadamente —. No le abras la puerta a nadie y no te separes de Kuro.

—No soy un niño —lo regañó —, usuratonkashi —Naruto tan solo sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación dejando a un sonrojado Sasuke.

**···**

Después de lo que intentó hacerle a Sasuke; Itachi estaba arrepentido. Se había dejado llevar por los celos y la locura del momento; y ahora no podía acercársele al azabache gracias a ese alquimista y ese perro pulgoso que no dejaban a su hermano ni a sol ni a sombra y para empeorar las cosas; cada vez que Sasuke lo veía comenzaba a temblar y lo miraba con esa expresión de terror que tanto lo lastimaba.

—Todo por culpa de ese vulgar plebeyo —se dijo Itachi con rencor.

En esos momentos, Itachi se dirigía a la sala del trono cuando a lo lejos divisó al rubio; ese maldito pseudo alquimista no había causado nada más que problemas desde que llegó.

Cautelosamente se acercó a él, jalándolo dentro de la primera habitación que encontró sin que este pudiera reaccionar.

— ¡Que demonios! —exclamó el rubio antes de caer al suelo de sentón a causa de la fuerza utilizada.

—Tú… maldito mozalbete… —gruño Itachi antes de arremeter contra él.

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cara para evitar que el pie de Itachi, que iba a toda velocidad hacia él, le destrozara la nariz.

—¡Ven acá! —exclamó el príncipe sujetando de los pantalones a Naruto, que intentaba en vano levantarse, trató de darle un puñetazo, pero en vez de eso, su mano terminó sujetada por la del rubio, que tiró de ella con violencia, casi hasta romperle unos cuantos dedos.

—¡Todavía no se me olvida lo que le hiciste a Sasuke! —gritó esta vez él, tirándole una patada a mitad del estómago y poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo, creyendo haber ganado, hasta que Itachi se lanzó contra sus piernas, haciendo que ambos se estrellaran contra un enorme muro que a simple vista parecía de roca sólida, pero que cuando ellos chocaron contra él, se abrió conduciéndolos a lo que parecía una cripta secreta.

**···**

Kakashi daba vueltas, intranquilo, fuera de la habitación de la reina, donde Minato y Jiraiya hacían sus mayores esfuerzos para mantener a la débil mujer con vida.

—Es inútil —anunció Minato, observando el pálido rostro de Mikoto—, le quedan muy pocas horas de vida —dijo mientras le daba de beber un líquido púrpura espumoso, con la intención de hacer menos dolorosos sus últimos momentos en el mundo de los vivos.

—Hay cosas que ni la alquimia puede arreglar —le contestó su padre, deprimido. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que el bueno para nada de su nieto no se hubiera aparecido allí para ayudarles.

—Sólo quiero ver a mis hijos… sólo… quiero ver a Sasuke una vez más y asegurarme que está bien —pidió Mikoto mirando con desesperación a Minato—. Quiero… darle mi bendición antes de haberme ido para siempre.

El joven alquimista la miró con lástima. Jamás creyó que esa joven reina terminaría en esa forma, tan débil y suplicante. Y sola. Ninguno de sus hijos se había aparecido por ahí las últimas semanas, y ni hablar del rey. Hace meses que no lo veía.

—Iré a buscar a Sasuke —anunció Kakashi saliendo con rapidez sin cerrar la puerta.

Mientras su madre agonizaba; el joven príncipe estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando a la enorme y luminosa luna, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar a Naruto mientras le rascaba las orejas a Kuro.

—Sasuke —dijo Kakashi sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de tocar a la puerta—; rápido, debes venir conmigo.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó el príncipe receloso —Naruto aún no ha vuelto.

—No hay tiempo —le contestó el peligris tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación—, se trata de tu madre, quiere verte a ti y a tu hermano en este momento, ¿sabes dónde está Itachi?

—No sé, ni me importa—contestó el joven caminando a zancadas por los pasillos, preocupado por su madre.

Kakashi no dijo nada, pero apresuró el paso. Sabía que a la reina le quedaba poco tiempo, y lo menos que podía hacer por ella era llevarle a su hijo favorito.

**···**

— ¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil! —le gritó Itachi a Naruto una vez que consiguió ponerse de pie y sacudirse las telarañas —Ahora encima de todo hemos terminado perdidos.

—Cállate—bramó Naruto mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna especie de salida para alejarse lo más que podía de Itachi. Incluso una cuerda para colgarse le hubiera sido útil, con tal de no tener que estar con ese idiota.

En aquel lugar, no había más que un estrecho pasillo donde apenas se podía caminar con la espalda pegada a la pared, no había ventanas ni ninguna luz que alumbrara el camino.

—No veo nada —susurró Naruto tanteando los ladrillos llenos de polvo.

—Al menos no tengo que ver tu cara —respondió Itachi caminando con mala cara por el oscuro pasillo hasta que divisó una pequeña pero esperanzadora luz, a la que corrió para llevarse una enorme decepción al descubrir que apenas era una rendija por donde se colaba la luz.

Naruto se acercó a Itachi que intentaba ver algo a través de la pared.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó sin mirar al príncipe.

Itachi estaba a punto de responderle cuando se escuchó un ruido muy parecido al de una puerta cerrándose y las pisadas de un par de hombres entrando a la habitación al otro lado del muro.

— ¡Es tu padre! —exclamó Naruto antes de que Itachi le tapara la boca para que se callara por una vez en su vida y no los delatara.

El príncipe pegó la oreja para poder escuchar lo que decía Fugaku que al parecer discutía sus planes con un noble de la corte.

— La reina morirá pronto —dijo Orochimaru con parsimonia.

—Será una lástima perderla—se lamentó el monarca con falso tono triste—, pero ella se lo buscó al interponerse en mis deseos.

Los dos jóvenes que se mantenían ocultos no comprendían a que se refería monarca, ¿propósitos? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso la enfermedad de Mikoto era obra de Fugaku?

— ¿Qué pasará con el príncipe Sasuke? —Fugaku sonrió con crueldad.

—Mi pobre hijo será asesinado por los alquimistas—se lamentó el rey. Itachi y Naruto fruncieron el ceño. Ese miserable planeaba matar a Sasuke y culpar a los Namikaze.

—Pondré en marcha su plan, su majestad —los dos hombres se fueron. Itachi y Naruto salieron de su escondite pocos minutos después, cuando estuvieron seguros que no regresarían.

—Debemos sacar a Sasuke del reino —dijo Naruto con seriedad.

—Sasuke no puede salir, el sol lo mataría —habló Itachi con seriedad. El rubio se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando.

— ¡El carruaje! —exclamó al recordar el transporte que había creado para Sasuke —El carruaje que hice está diseñada especialmente para él.

Itachi observó al joven alquimista; quizás se había equivocado con él y no era tan inútil como lo pensaba, tal vez, si hacia las paces con ese rubio desquiciante podría acercarse a su hermano y ser perdonado y quien sabe, tal vez, conseguir que lo amara de la misma forma que él lo hacia.


End file.
